The Hidden Page
by Auralynn
Summary: Alternative story to seasons 4.5-5- For Phoebe & Cole fans & Piper & Leo fans. The fearless foursome face a traitor in their midst & Prue is back to help. Warning Paige fans won't like. Please Read and Review. I don't own the characters. Completed
1. Breakfast Conversation

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the Hercules The Legendary Journeys. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purpose only and not meant to infringe on any private or corporate entities copyrights  
to either series.  
  
The Hidden Page  
A Lost Charmed Prophecy  
  
Chapter One  
Breakfast Conversation  
  
"You know what Leo, I think you should throw Cole a stag party," Paige suggested out of the blue. She, Leo, Cole, and Piper were sitting around the big kitchen table lingering over a Saturday morning cup of coffee. Piper nearly spit hers across the table. Cole and Leo both swallowed hard as well. Luckily Phoebe was having dinner with Victor, she and Piper's father. Piper didn't think she would go for this idea any more than she did. "Honey, I don't think that is such a great idea," she chided her youngest sister lightly. "Of course not, why would anyone around here think I would have a good idea?" Paige mumbled under her breath.  
  
Piper couldn't quite hear what Paige said, but she sensed she was miffed. Cole must have sensed it too because he quickly jumped in and tried to appease Paige: "Look Paige, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought but it's not like I have friends that I could have Leo invite, and besides I don't need a girl jumping out of a cake. I've got Phoebe and believe me she's about all I can handle. I'm only human, remember!"  
  
He winked at Paige and flashed her that easy grin of his. Piper silently applauded his deft handling of the situation. She hated to admit it even to herself but she was really starting to grow fond of her future brother-in- law. The human Cole was quite charming, intelligent, and humorous and there was no doubt in her mind that he loved Phoebe and was loyal to her. If the forces of evil could just leave them all alone, oh for say a century, Piper was sure Cole and Phoebe could be happy.  
  
For the millionth time Piper thought of their lost sister Prue. She would have changed her mind about Cole too, Piper was sure of it. He was really making a valiant effort to become one of the good guys and Prue stubborn though she was would have admitted it. Now if Paige could only give the guy a break.  
  
Piper knew it was hard accepting Cole's demon past, she'd struggled with it herself at first. Yet she also knew that she didn't want herself or her sisters being judged on "past lives" and didn't think it was fair to judge Cole for his either, especially now when his evil half Belthazor didn't even exist anymore. Paige, however, didn't seem to want to give up throwing her little barbs Cole's way and Piper could see that they made their marks on both Cole and Phoebe. She hated to play the heavy yet again with Paige, but Piper was going to have to have a talk with her soon. She was going to have to make Paige see that for the sake of family unity that peace needed to be declared between her and Cole.  
  
"Well," Paige continued, "I guess then I'll just have to put plans for Phoebe's bridal shower to rest then. I'm sure you four lovebirds can't bear to be separated for that long." "Hey that's not fair," Piper cried out. "We get separated often enough and besides what bridal shower are you talking about?" "The surprise one I was going to throw for Phoebe," Paige responded. "Umm, and you didn't think to mention this little tidbit to me?" Piper asked. Her well renowned Halliwell temper beginning to show more than just a little bit. "Well it was going to be a surprise for you too, you do all the work all the time and I just thought that if I did it, it would give you a break too. But hey, I know when my help is not wanted or not appreciated," Paige finished.  
  
Piper softened. "Hey honey, I'm sorry. Of course your help is wanted, needed, and appreciated. It's just that Phoebe and Cole haven't even set a date yet and remember we all promised no more weddings until you know who is vanquished for good." "I know," Paige replied. It's just that I got so excited and all about having sisters for the first time in my life, and I really want to show you and Phoebe just how I feel about you and I thought a surprise shower was a good way to do it."  
  
Leo who had been staying out of the fray until this point quickly jumped in to further broker the cease-fire that was occurring between Piper and Paige. "Hey, I'm sure Cole and I could find something to do long enough for you ladies to have time and space to have your shower. Just let us know when you want us to disappear." "Temporarily of course," Cole joked as he nodded his agreement. Piper hoped she misunderstood and didn't hear Paige whisper: "Gee, I was hoping it could be permanently" 


	2. FatherDaughter Moment

Hidden Page  
Chapter II  
  
A Father-Daughter Moment  
  
Phoebe Haliwell looked up at the white clouds floating above the blue San Francisco skyline and hoped for inspiration. She was looking for the right words to tell her father that she was engaged to marry Cole. She knew without a doubt that he would not approve. Victor Bennett's own marriage had failed due to the magical world his wife inhabited and Phoebe knew that he wished his daughters would forsake it as well. Instead Piper had married her white lighter Leo and now Phoebe was wedding a one hundred year old former demon. It couldn't be easy for a father to take.  
  
"So how is that new sister of yours doing?" Victor asked seemingly unaware of his youngest daughter's preoccupation. Phoebe knew she was a coward but she gladly latched on to the change of subject. "Paige is fine Dad. She still seems to be experiencing some confidence problems but I'm sure she'll settle into her new life just fine." "Piper seems a bit unsure of her," Victor replied. "Piper said that to you?" Phoebe asked. Usually topics like this one were held in confidence between Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Cole. Phoebe was a bit surprised that Piper had confided this much in their father. They had grown closer to him over the years but there was still a bit of a mistrust factor since Victor had walked out of their lives when they needed him most.  
  
"Reluctantly of course," Victor replied. Given, the loyalty of the sisterhood and Charmed circle and all of that. I could tell she was troubled though so I finally dragged it out of her. And since you're here, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her. I know Paige is your sister by blood and how much that kind of bond means to you girls, but you can't just act on blind loyalty either. Use your heads too, do not just automatically assume you can trust her."  
  
"Dad, I know this has to be hard for you. Paige is Mom and Sam's daughter after all. That has to hurt you so much. But she was conceived after you and Mom split up and none of it was her fault. Plus Mom and Grams seem to think Paige is okay. I also think that both you and even Piper may look at Paige and think that the universe is somehow trying to replace Prue but that isn't true. Prue can never be replaced and Paige is her own person.  
  
"Thank you for the history lesson and psychoanalysis, Phoebe," Victor said clearly hurt. But believe it or not this isn't about Patty, Sam, Paige or even Prue may she rest in peace. Well that's not exactly true. It is about Prue in a way. You see I have already lost one daughter to all this "charmed" craziness, and I sure as hell don't want to loose either you or Piper to it as well. Plus by the way, your Mom and Grams can hardly be objective in terms of Paige either but please by all means forgive a human father's concern."  
  
"Dad, I'm sor... Phoebe started to say but the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her. She threw Victor an apologetic look. This was not going well at all. Her intention wasn't to hurt Victor but she obviously had. She looked down at the number and saw the call was from the manor. "I have to take this Dad she said. It could be an emergency. Victor motioned dejectedly. "By all means go ahead."  
  
Phoebe nodded and picked up the phone. "This had better be good," she informed the caller on the other end before she even knew who it was. "Sorry sweetie, for interrupting you," Cole's voice came over the line. But we kind of have an emergency over here. Paige was experimenting with potions again and she sort of turned Leo into a jacka... Ouch.... sorry Leo, a donkey. Man for a pacifist you've got a nasty kick."  
  
"Honey stay with me here," Phoebe pleaded unsure of whether she wanted to laugh or cry. This wasn't going to exactly soothe the already troubled waters between Paige and Piper. Suddenly she felt a stab of sympathy for Piper and all the times she had to play mediator when Phoebe had argued with Pure. "Sorry," Cole answered.  
  
"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked. "She's gone to the club. I was afraid to call her; I didn't want her to have a stroke or something. "Not to mention that Paige doesn't need another lecture," Phoebe responded.  
  
" Well I'm not sure about Paige not needing the lecture, but I knew you'd feel that way so that's why I called you first, love. Not to mention the fact that I'm curious. Did you tell your father about our future plans?" "No, I haven't had the chance yet and it doesn't look like I'm going to today either, given the situation. "Well look on the bright side, I guess that means I don't have to hop a plane to Siberia just yet," Cole joked. Uh Pheebs hold on a minute, no Leo not in the kitchen. Outside, uh wait a minute, you can't go outside. You're just going to have to hold it. We don't have a permit for a donkey. Sweetie, I have to go. Oh crap, no, no, no, I didn't mean that literally. Leo!!!!!! Get here as soon as possible," Cole shouted into the line at Phoebe before he hung up.  
  
"Dad," Phoebe said turning to her father, "I'm sorry but I have to go." "Is everything alright?" Victor asked clearly worried. "I heard you mention Piper is she okay. There hasn't been another demonic attack has there?" he whispered. "No, Piper's fine," Phoebe, said trying to calm her father. "At least for now," she added to herself. Piper wouldn't be if they didn't find a way to get Leo back to normal quickly. "There's just a little domestic crisis with Paige that's all."  
  
Victor nodded. He didn't say anything but Phoebe could see the sadness in his eyes. He really was making an effort to be a part of their lives, and now it was her and Piper's lives that were constantly interfering. "We will talk soon, Dad, I promise." "Yeah, you said you had big news to tell me, can you give me a little clue before you go?" "No, I think it had better wait. I'll call as soon as I can Dad." Phoebe started to rush off and then quickly doubled back. She gave her father a reassuring hug and kisses on the cheek before running of again. 


	3. Resentment Festers

The Hidden Page  
Chapter 3  
Resentment Festers  
  
Paige was frantically looking over at the herb shelves trying to figure out what she should use to turn Leo back into himself. "Of course," some cynical part of her thought, "maybe he was more useful in a fight this way. As Cole had said, "The donkey did have a nasty kick."  
  
Just then Paige heard a car turn into the driveway. Thank goodness Phoebe was home. Hopefully she'd help figure out this mess. Cole came running into the room. "Uh Paige, we have trouble. That's Piper's SUV that just pulled in." "What do we do?" Paige asked anxiously. "Orb, Leo down to the basement," Cole suggested. Leo started to ''hee-haw." Clearly he was not happy with Cole's suggestion. "Look Leo, none of us, are too pleased at the moment, but unless you want world war III to erupt in this kitchen we don't have a choice right now." "Hey guys, look I'm sorry I messed up," Paige said starting to cry. She was hoping it would make the guys ease up on her.  
  
Cole hadn't said anything put Paige could tell from the way he was looking at her that he thought her flaky and useless. "As if he or his precious Phoebe were any better. He used to be a demon that killed people for Pete's sake and Phoebe was little more than his adoring groupie even though she tried to pretend that she was still independent.  
  
Leo just gave Paige a look that she didn't know donkey's were capable of giving and Cole simply shook his head. Then he spoke, "Paige, we've got it, you're sorry, and you're upset. Believe us we understand this. We're sorry too and we know you're not goofing up on purpose but this can't keep up. Endless apologizing isn't going to cut it, if you screw up in the fight against the Source and your tears won't help a damn bit either. There's no doubt life's a bitch and then you die, but we've all got to grow up sometime and face our responsibilities and tribulations. Adolescence is now fully behind you, so please accept it and get him down to the basement now," he said nodding toward Leo.  
  
Paige wanted to argue but she knew it was pointless. Cole wasn't listening to her anyhow. He'd raced out of the kitchen to head of Piper at the door. None of them ever cared what Paige was thinking or feeling anyway. . It was like they had their own little private society, the four of them, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole, and she Paige wasn't worthy enough to join. "Well screw them," she thought. She had a life, family, and friends before she even knew they existed.  
  
She'd also had new people recently come into her life besides her half sisters. People who cared about her a lot more than Piper and Phoebe did apparently. Paige's new friends had even warned her she didn't need this kind of harassment or rejection from her supposed "siblings." At first Paige had disagreed. She was sure Piper and Phoebe truly cared about her and even felt they had a right to be a bit impatient with her.  
  
However, every time a door shut in her face when her sisters needed alone time with their boy toys, every time a criticism was lobbed her way, every time a conversation ended as soon as she walked in the room, Paige was becoming convinced that her newfound friends were right and that her sisters were only using her because they couldn't get their precious Prue back. Not to mention the fact that they were constantly reminding Paige that she could never possibly live up to the legend of Saint Prue. "Well screw them," she thought again.  
  
Paige orbed with Leo down to the basement. She spotted a rope in the corner and tied him to the railing with it. Then ignoring Leo's loudly guffawed protests, Paige orbed up to the attic. She knew she wasn't supposed to remove the "Book of Shadows" from the attic. Lord knows she'd caught enough flack from Piper for doing it once before. She didn't care, however, what her sisters would think this time. It was her book too and she felt like reading it somewhere else right now. Besides it wouldn't hurt for the sanctimonious and oh so perfect Piper to stew for a while about her husband and the book.  
  
A mischievous part of Paige wondered which would upset her more. Leo being a donkey or a missing "Book of Shadows." After all Piper and even Phoebe were always trying to tell her their Wiccan and Charmed duties came first. Paige didn't take time to dwell on it though.  
  
She wanted to get out of here before she was discovered. It was like the walls had eyes in this place. Paige quickly called for the book. For the first time since she had received her powers it didn't come to her. "Oh damn it," she said disgustedly. They've got me so upset my power is all screwed up. Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. She walked over to pick up the book but couldn't seem to lift it off the table. All of a sudden a bright light appeared around the book and it began flying in the air. It nearly knocked Paige off her feet.  
  
"What was going on", she wondered. "Had Piper found out about Leo already and was she now using some kind of magical shenanigans to get Paige back? Thank God, Piper couldn't use her freezing power against her. Paige didn't want to be trapped with a screaming harpy." There was no sign of her sister in the doorway but the book, however, was continuing its own travels across the room. The trunk in which it was often stored for safe keeping suddenly lifted open and the book floated inside. Then the lid slammed shut. Paige raced over and tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge.  
  
As much as she wanted the book she wanted not to get caught even more. She decided to escape first and come back for her heritage later. "Fine, side with them for now," she snarled at the book. "You're mine too though you know, and I'll be back. With that she orbed out. 


	4. One Angry Sister

The Hidden Page  
  
Chapter Four  
One Angry Sister  
  
Outside Phoebe pulled in the driveway just as Piper was about to open the front door of the manor. Trying to distract her older sister Phoebe blew the horn. Piper whorled quickly and spilled her purse all over the driveway. "Uh oh," Phoebe thought this would put her Piper in a bad mood even before she knew about Leo's unfortunate metamorphosis. Phoebe hopped out of the car and raced up the driveway to her sister's side to begin helping Piper pick up her spilled belongings.  
  
"Phoebe, why the horn blast? Is there an emergency or something?" "More like or something," Phoebe replied, still wanting to cover for Paige. "I uh just wanted to get your attention." "Well you certainly did that," Piper said looking down at the smashed bottle of her favorite expensive perfume. Phoebe looked down at it as well and winced. "Sorry, I'll buy you another bottle." "Thanks for the thought,' Piper answered, "but with what? You don't have a job yet and it's a pretty costly bottle." Speaking of which weren't you supposed to be showing that magazine your freelance article on criminal psychology, oh about now?"  
  
"Well my breakfast with Dad ended a little earlier than expected and I still have a few minutes before I had to be there and I decided to come home and get a little boost of self confidence from you. "What are you doing home by the way? I thought you were going to be at P3 all day today interviewing new servers." "I was but I forgot my day planner," Piper said looking confused. "Wait a minute you just said you came home to get moral support from me but now you're saying you thought I'd be at the club. So spill the beans what's up? Is there something you're not telling me? Did things not go well with Dad?"  
  
Phoebe, sensing a chance to distract Piper, immediately jumped at the opportunity. "I tried to tell him about the engagement, I just lost my nerve is all." "Well if you want him to walk you down the aisle, you're going to have to tell him sometime. Besides now that Cole is a full- fledged human being, Dad shouldn't have as many objections to you're marrying him. Except Cole doesn't have a job either and that might bother Dad a little." "And you?" Phoebe asked suddenly feeling more than a little hurt.  
  
Piper must have realized her sister was feeling bruised because suddenly she reached out and wrapped her arms around Phoebe. "God, I sound and feel like such a bitch lately," Piper sighed. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I guess I'm taking this big sister gig a little too far. I don't mean to criticize Paige but she's driving me nuts. Lord I miss Prue. She'd know what to do with Paige. Any way, I'm sure you and Cole will both find something soon. Now back to my other question. Why are you home?"  
  
"You are not a bitch, you're just a witch," Phoebe said laughing. "You are also determined. I'm uh home because of exactly why I told you. I'm here for emotional support and I didn't just mean from you. I meant from the whole family." I um needed... "You needed?" Piper prompted. "Okay, you caught me" Phoebe replied. "I needed him," she said, pointing to Cole who had just come outside. "He forgot to give me a kiss good luck!"  
"He did not. He gave you three! I saw it." Phoebe did not reply nor give Piper a chance to say anything else. She went racing up to Cole, threw her arms around him and gave him a huge smack on the lips. "Are we okay?" she whispered in his ear. " Oh I'd say we're more than fine, especially when you greet me like this," Cole said pulling her more tightly against him. He began returning her kiss with enthusiasm. When Phoebe could breathe again she said, "I meant with the Leo, donkey, Paige situation?"  
  
Cole reluctantly pulled away and Phoebe reluctantly let him. She hadn't just been lying to protect Paige she realized. She really was telling the truth to Piper just a few minutes ago when she said she needed Cole. It scared her sometimes but there was no point in denying it anymore. She reached up and caressed his jet -black hair. He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "Oh, on the ass front, we are not so good. Leo is still a donkey as far as I know. He's down in the basement. "Damn it," Phoebe muttered."  
  
"Okay, Okay, I hate to break up the mushy stuff, but you now have about ten minutes to get to your interview," Piper said. She had finished picking up her purse and was heading towards them. Plus you're blocking the doorway. I have to get my organizer and get back to the club. You know Phoebe you might as well just have Leo orb you to the magazine."  
  
"I don't think Leo is available at the moment. Besides isn't there that personal gain rule? I mean how would it appear to the elders if Leo was distracted from a real emergency because he was chauffeuring Phoebe to a non-emergency appointment?" Cole spoke up. "For crying out loud," Piper spit out, "it will take about all of five seconds, and if that gets the elders knickers in a knot, then they seriously ought to try therapy. Also who said it isn't an emergency? When there is no money left to pay the electricity bill it will be an emergency, and besides when did you become so concerned about breaking the rules Cole? Something's wrong and I don't need Phoebe's power of premonition to sense it. So spill the beans you two."  
  
"I have no idea of what you're talking about Piper. Nothing's wrong. What could be wrong?" Phoebe asked trying to put on her best innocent looking face. Just then a loud "He-haw" came through the cellar window. Phoebe turned on Cole. "You had to leave the window open didn't you?" "Well it was kind of stuffy down there and he's got a lot of fur, and I didn't want him to suffocate."  
  
`"What the hell was that?" Piper shouted. "It's more like who the hell is that," Cole corrected. Phoebe gave him a slight kick with her foot. "Look sweetheart, I'm sorry but the gig is obviously up. Piper is going to find out sooner or later and you can only protect Paige so far."  
  
"What happened?" Piper demanded, stomping her foot. Did Paige turn some stranger into a jackass?" Leo he-hawed loudly again. "She didn't mean that last word," Phoebe yelled through the window.  
  
"No Paige didn't turn a "stranger" into a DONKEY," Phoebe said shouting so that Leo could hear. "Well that is a relief," Piper sighed. "Uhm, Piper, you won't think so in a minute, so why don't you just hand Phoebe your purse and come inside with us," Cole suggested. "Tell me what is going on now!!!!" Piper growled. "Do you really want to take a chance of the neighbor's overhearing a conversation about you know what?" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Okay so let's go indoors." Piper stormed inside and into the living room. She whirled to confront her sister and future brother in-law as soon as the door shut behind Cole. We are alone now, so why don't you two tell me why we have a donkey in the basement and don't give me anymore crap."  
  
"Yeah, the donkey's been spreading enough of that around anyway," Cole, joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I should know, I've been the one cleaning it up." Phoebe laughed despite herself, Piper merely glared.  
  
"One of Paige's spells did backfire and Leo's the one she turned into a mule," Phoebe quickly said before she lost her nerve. Piper raised her hands and exploded a vase full of orange blossoms on the table next to her. "That is only a fraction of what I am going do to Paige once I get a hold of her," she vowed. "Please Piper calm down, Paige didn't do it on purpose, I'm sure the spell will be reversible, and besides remember we are not allowed to use our powers on one another," Phoebe reminded her sister.  
  
"Who needs powers, I'll just strangle her with my bare hands," Piper snarled. Now I am going down to see my poor husband, and then I am going Paige hunting, and don't you two dare try to protect her anymore. She needs some serious but kicking to knock some sense into that air-headed little brain of hers."  
  
"Piper, I don't disagree with you," Cole assured her. "Just remember to be as cautious as you possibly can be. You still need her to work the power of three spells. You're too vulnerable without them." "Oh I understand that perfectly Cole, it's just that I'm beginning to really fear that we are just as vulnerable with Paige," with that Piper turned and headed for the basement.  
  
Phoebe buried her hands in her face. Despite her best efforts to hold them at bay tears started to fall. She was grateful for the strong arms that wrapped around her and held her tight against an equally strong chest. "Don't worry," Cole reassured Phoebe. Piper's madder than I've ever seen her, true, but you and I both know she'd never do anything really harmful to Paige." "That's not why I'm crying," Phoebe said into Cole's jacket. I'm crying because I don't know if Paige and Piper are ever going to make it as friends let alone sisters and there just doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it." It will work out somehow," Cole assured her. "I don't know how but it will." "Now let's go into the kitchen and figure out something we can give Leo to eat." 


	5. Book of Shadow's Time

The Hidden Page  
Chapter Five  
Book of Shadows Time  
  
Piper made her way up to the attic after doing her best to try and  
calm Leo. She stumbled a little bit on the stairs as tears blurred her  
vision. Damn it, she hated to feel so weak and powerless. Here she was  
supposed to be the most powerful of the "Charmed" ones now that Prue  
had passed but she felt like a woeful failure in the job. Her husband  
was now a donkey and her half sister was an irresponsible spoiled  
child who seemed to have no idea of the danger she was placing them  
all in or even the danger she was placing herself in. Piper had no  
idea how to fix any of it.  
  
As was often the way when she felt lost or confused she headed for the one place where she could usually find some answers, "The Book of Shadows." Phoebe called to her from the bottom step in the living room: "wait sis, I'm coming with you. As they always say two heads are better than one." When Phoebe reached Piper she wrapped her arms around her in a gesture of support and comfort. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Do you really believe that?" Piper asked. "I'm not sure but I keep trying to convince myself it will. I haven't had any visions to the otherwise so I take that as a good sign.  
  
The two entered the attic arm and arm. They also let out a gasp in unison when they noticed that the book was not on its usual stand. "Oh no," Phoebe sighed. "I can't believe Paige would be stupid enough to try and remove the book from the house again. Surely she had to have learned her lesson the last time she did it." "Nothing about that girl would surprise me anymore," Piper replied. "And as for her learning her lesson, I'm really starting to doubt her ability to learn anything. I know, I know," she said holding up her hand when Phoebe would have protested. "She's our little sister and I shouldn't be saying anything about her behind her back. It's just that I've about reached the end of my rope with her and I seriously don't know, if I can handle her anymore. "  
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to give up on Paige yet, but she couldn't deny Piper the right to her feelings. Phoebe knew she'd be fuming too if Paige had harmed Cole in anyway. Phoebe was upset enough that Leo was the one bearing the brunt of Paige's goof. Leo was after all her one of her best friends and her brother not just by marriage but also by choice. Next to her, Leo had also been the family member most willing to give Cole a second chance and he had convinced Piper to do the same. He'd even been working on Prue before she died. Phoebe owed Leo big time for that.  
  
Glancing around the attic, her eyes landed on the trunk in which she had first located the "Book of Shadows" just over four years ago. A yellow glow suddenly appeared around it. "Piper," she said. "Look at the trunk, my guess is the book is in there."  
  
"That's strange. How did it get in there?" Piper mused. "I guess Paige must have put it there. "Maybe it's a symptom of progress being more responsible about the book, I mean," Phoebe hopefully suggested. Piper closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened them she looked directly at Phoebe and said, "If you start singing "the sun will come out tomorrow, so help me, I will not be responsible for my actions."  
  
Phoebe smiled and laughed. "At least your sense of humor is coming back." "It won't stay that way for long if we don't find away to turn my husband back into a human being or should I say a "white lighter" posing as a human being. So why don't you start scrying to find our missing sister and I'll hit the book."  
  
Piper crossed over to the trunk and opened it. She picked up the book with reverence and as she was lifting it out, her hand got caught on a sharp nail located on the inside lid of the trunk. It gave her a small cut. "Ouch" she cried. "How the heck did that get in there, I never noticed it before." "What?" Phoebe asked. "A nail," Piper answered. "That's odd, I don't remember a nail being loose either." "Do you think someone has been messing around with the trunk and the book?" Piper asked worriedly. "Nah," Phoebe dismissed that possibility. "Evil can't touch the "Book of Shadows. How many times have we had that drilled into our heads? Now let's get to work."  
  
In a matter of moments the girls were acting like the well- oiled team they were. Piper quickly started thumbing through pages while Phoebe circled a medallion on a chain over a map of the city. They were so absorbed in what they were doing that neither noticed the demon enter the room until he was almost on top of them.  
  
The minute Phoebe saw him, however, she launched into him with one of her karate moves. He doubled over for a second but then righted himself almost immediately. He threw himself at her and knocked her hard into the wall. Feeling herself smack against it, Phoebe felt the breath whoosh out of her and an intense throb in her shoulder. She crumpled like a leaf.  
  
Piper then took her turn. She did her best to concentrate. She needed to blow up the demon and not just freeze him. "Whoever's listening right now," she whispered, "help me do this right." She raised her hands and luckily the demon exploded before her eyes. "Yes!" she shouted. Then Piper raced over to help pick Phoebe off the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Well I'm alive but my pride's hurt not to mention the fact that I think my arm's broken." "That's okay sweetie we will get Leo to fix it, except Leo can't fix it, because he is a farm animal, damn it!"  
  
"Come on and help me up," Phoebe instructed her sister. We need to start scrying again. "No, we need to get you to a hospital is what we need to do," Piper replied. "No, we have to find Paige. All of us, our whole family, are sittings ducks for the "Source" right now without the Power of 3 and without Leo to heal us. If the "Source" figures out how vulnerable we are right now, we're.... "Dead meat," Piper finished her sister's sentence.  
  
"Exactly," was Phoebe's response. "We need to find Paige and we need to find her now. Besides she's half white lighter too, she can heal my shoulder. Piper took over scrying duties and within seconds they had a fix on Paige's location. They raced down the stairs and out the back door. They didn't want to take a chance on Cole seeing them. Not only would he be furious about Phoebe getting hurt, he would also try to stop them from leaving out of concern for their safety and as touching as that was, they just didn't have time to deal with that right now. 


	6. Cole's Concerned

The Hidden Page  
Chapter Six  
Cole's Concerned  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Cole came down the basement steps with a bag of oats. "Okay Leo we didn't have anything I'd thought you'd like in the kitchen. I mean I don't think donkey's eat vegetable lasagna or do they?" Cole shrugged his shoulders then set down the pail he was carrying and poured the bag of oats into it. So I went to one of the downtown markets and found this. It's amazing what you can find in San Francisco. The guy said he'd give me a discount if we need anymore." Leo made a mournful noise and stomped his front feet.  
  
"Don't worry my friend, I don't think it will become a permanent diet as he sat down on the steps. At least I hope not. The girls need you. Speaking of which they are not up stairs you know. I checked the attic too. All three of them are missing. I hope they're all right. What if one of the Source's hit men is tracking them right now and attacks them? Damn it, I don't miss being a demon but I wish I could have my powers back then I could help protect the girls again."  
  
Leo wined again and lowered his head. "Hey, I know. You wish you had your powers back too. Not to mention the fact that both Phoebe and Piper would have a fit at my use of the "P" word. I can just hear them screaming at me now: "we are not helpless bubble headed females and we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves." Leo bobbed his head in agreement.  
  
Cole continued: "And I know it is true. They are more capable than almost anyone I've ever met. It's just that I can't help worrying and feeling helpless. Lord knows I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost Phoebe. Listen to me, I sound like a love- sick schoolboy. She's turned my world inside out, and upside down. I have no clue of who or what I am anymore, or what my purpose is in this world. And you know the craziest thing about that Leo is I don't even think I really care. When I'm looking at her, or she's looking at me with those sweet soulful eyes of hers, or when we're kissing and loving one another, or even when she's bitching at me, none of that matters. All I can think about is how much I love her.  
  
But then I don't have to tell you that buddy do I? I know you feel the same way about Piper. "We are both damn lucky men, you know that Leo?" Leo stomped his back heel and nickered."  
  
"Then there is Paige. I'm really trying hard to get to know and like her but she's making that kind of hard to do. It's not the insults she's launching at me either. Heaven knows I've dealt with worse. Prue was the master at shooting daggers my way and I even admit, I quite enjoyed sparring with her.  
  
It's just that Paige doesn't seem to recognize the magnitude of the responsibility she's been given. It's like she views her powers as a lark or toys and that scares me. She could end up getting us all killed. I've tried to explain to her how truly vicious and dangerous the "Source" is and she just seems to tune me out. You think after all that's happened since she's arrived that she would have figured that out for herself. Especially given the fact that she first came into our lives at Prue's funeral. But it's like Paige thinks it's all some sort of game."  
  
Leo looked at Cole with sad eyes. "Again, I don't really have to inform you of that fact. I'm sorry you're the one who got caught in her screw up. It should have been me, at least Phoebe and Piper would have had back up. Without my powers I can't be of much use to anyone." Leo nudged Cole's foot with his front heel in a clear gesture of support, as if to say, "that's not true."  
  
" Thanks!" Cole replied. Now, can I ask you a question about Paige? You can bob your head for yes, and kick the pail for no. When we first met her she seemed like she just was a bit overwhelmed by all that comes with being one of the "Charmed" ones and who could blame her. I got the sense, however, that she was very sweet, kind of shy, caring, and a basically good kid. I do understand why she's different towards me now. I mean after all she found out some of the horrific things I did when I was Belthazar and then I embarrassed her at her job by punching out that scum bag landlord. The only thing is I don't think I'm the only one she's changing towards. Over the past few weeks, I've noticed her shooting dirty looks Piper's way, and at Phoebe too, and sorry about this Leo even at you. Have you noticed it or is it just me?"  
  
Leo bobbed his head. "Thanks for confirming it, buddy! I think I'm going to do a bit of investigating. Will you be okay?" Leo again gave the sign for yes.  
  
Cole ran upstairs and searched the family Rolodex for Paige's boss's number. She'd really kill him if she knew he was about to call her boss on a Saturday but he just couldn't ignore the nagging suspicion that was growing stronger in him by the moment. Maybe Phoebe's sense of the future was rubbing off on him. At any rate he couldn't just dismiss his feelings. It wasn't in him to do nothing and the stakes were just far too high.  
  
He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed. Cole tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang. Paige's boss picked up after a few rings. "Hello!" "Hello sir, this is, ah, Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthew's brother-in-law. Cole winced at the lie and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really was trying hard to reform his less than stellar qualities but sometimes the world made subterfuge necessary. I'm wondering if you've heard from Paige today? We can't seem to find her and we were hoping maybe she contacted you about working some overtime at the office? "Overtime?" the man on the other line asked clearly baffled. Why would she be working overtime on a Saturday when she's been out sick for the past 7 normal working days?"  
  
"Yes, she's been very sick," Cole replied, "and that's why we are trying to find her. She's been feeling very guilty about missing work, however, and we thought she might have attempted to come in. She really shouldn't be out of bed." "Well I haven't heard from her and while I'm sympathetic to the fact that she is sick, she's been missing far too much time at work. Her guilt is not what we are looking for. Her presence at the office is what we need. So tell her she'd better start following Doctor's orders so she can get back to the job. Otherwise I can't promise how long she will still have one. It is a shame too because she was such a promising social worker candidate to start. I just don't know what has gotten into her lately. I'd appreciate it if you'd inform her of the gravity of the situation, Mr. Wyatt." At first Cole didn't respond. "Mr. Wyatt? Paige's boss repeated again. This time Cole answered. "Yes, I'll make sure Paige gets the message. Thank you for your time and sorry to bother you on a Saturday.  
  
I smell a rat, Cole said to himself after he'd hung up. A male voice behind him said, "So do I." Cole turned in a flash and raised his hand to throw an energy ball. Then he remembered he didn't have the ability to do that anymore. Besides it was lucky he couldn't. He didn't think the girls would have understood his taking out a policeman who was their friend even if it would have been by accident because he had fears a demon attack was imminent.  
  
Inspector Darryl Morris picked himself up off the floor. "I don't know why I did that, I've heard that your throwing blanks these days, Turner." "Hah, hah, Darryl very funny." "I thought so," Darryl replied. "Just don't ever sneak up on me like that again," Cole, advised him. "Why we've just established you can't do anything to me anymore?" "Because I might have a heart attack and I have too great a reason to live these days. Besides would you really want to explain to Phoebe that you were responsible for giving me one? Darryl closed his eyes and Cole could tell the Inspector was picturing such a scenario in his head. "That would be a definite no, on that one. That one's tears can break your heart. She tries to act tough but it would basically be like kicking a puppy." "Tell me about it," Cole agreed.  
  
"So Darryl what are you doing here?" A sudden awful thought crossed Cole's mind. He moved closer to Darryl and grabbed his coat lapels. Something hasn't happened to Phoebe and Piper has it?" "Do you think I'd be standing her trading quips with you, if something had?" was Darryl's response. "Why are the sisters in danger again?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know. When aren't they in danger, Darryl? I swear this worrying is going to drive me insane and I have this gut awful feeling that something truly horrible is going to happen." "Well you know there's not much I can do about the whole warlock-demon crowd but if there's anything I can do just let me know. I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Darryl. You've been a good friend to the girls and it means a lot to them and to Leo and I as well. Is there something you needed?"  
  
" No, I just came over to return Piper's Pyrex dish. My wife is out of town visiting her mother this week and Piper sent over a bunch of meals. She said she didn't want me eating stale pizza and cold wings. "That's Piper for you," Cole smiled. He reached out for the dish and Darryl handed it to him.  
  
"Now could you answer a question for me, Cole? Why were you just checking up on Paige and what are you doing posing as Leo? Didn't you land yourself in enough hot water posing as an Assistant D.A? I thought you were turning over a new leaf?  
  
" You heard that whole conversation?" Cole queried. " Damn it not only have I lost my powers, I'm loosing my ability to be sneaky as well." "I don't think you'll ever truly have to worry about that," Darryl replied. "So, back to my question. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Paige has been acting strangely lately and I'm not sure why. I decided to do a little searching and see if I could figure it out. I identified myself as Leo because I didn't think if I told him who I really was he'd tell me anything. After all I'm not legally a part of this family yet and besides I don't think his office thinks too highly of me after I broke the cretin landlord's nose. Apparently they frown on that sort of negotiating technique at Social Services."  
  
"For what it's worth, Turner, I agreed with you on that one. That guy was a menace to the human race. I'd have had a hard time not punching his lights out either. So what did you find out about Paige?"  
  
"She's lying, Darryl. I don't know precisely why yet but she's lying. She told us she was at work all week and she told work she's been at home sick. Maybe she's been practicing the craft in secret to surprise Piper and Phoebe with all she's learned," Darryl suggested helpfully. "If only that were the case, but if it were her magic would have shown some improvement but it hasn't. In fact Piper's been chiding her all week about not doing her exercises. No, something else is going on. Maybe the Source is brainwashing her or something like he did Piper."  
  
"Uh? Piper was brainwashed? Darryl said in shock." "Yeah the Source created this whole alternate world thing where he tried to convince Piper she'd only imagined being a witch and having sisters. He had her believing she was a mental institution patient and almost got her to say an incantation that would have renounced her powers forever," Cole informed the inspector.  
  
"Damn it why is it I always get a confusion headache when ever I walk through this door but I still come here anyway?" "Because no one with a truly human heart and soul can resist the very real and purely natural charm of the "Charmed ones," Cole answered.  
  
" A Hee-haw" came up from the basement. Darryl jumped a mile. "What in blazes?" Darryl asked. "You don't want to know," Cole assured him. "Go home and take an Advil. I'll tell the ladies you were here. Darryl headed for the door then turned back again to face Cole, "I mean it you know, if this family ever needs me, I'm in." "We know that Darryl, and thanks again."  
  
Cole shut the door behind Darryl and then he headed toward the upstairs staircase. He was about to do something he had never done in his entire life to his knowledge. Something he wasn't even sure he knew how to do. 


	7. Beware Enemies Disguised As Friends

The Hidden Page  
Chapter 7  
Beware of Enemies Disguised As Friends  
  
Paige lounged on a luxurious leather sofa surrounded by three very handsome men who were pampering her like she was Cleopatra. They were all hotties but there was one in particular who caught her fancy. He had closely cropped dark hair and the most intriguing brown eyes. He must be equally attracted to her because he seemed the most attentive to her wants and needs.  
  
The object of her desire sat next to her and lifted one of her feet onto his lap and began caressing it. "My dearest Paige, don't misunderstand me darling, but what are you doing here when you know your sisters are probably searching for you right now?" "Who cares about them they sure as heck don't care about me." "You misunderstand me my darling, I don't have an ounce of concern for their feelings and neither should you. It's just that this is your private sanctuary and we are your personal guardians. You've run the risk of them discovering it and us. Now they are certain to crash the party."  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do?" Paige whined. "Stay there and get screamed at like I'm some sort of child? They don't own me no matter what they think?" "Of course they don't sweetheart. In fact I think the truth of the matter is their jealous of you."  
  
"Jealous of me?" Paige said with more than a hint of interest. Yes of course. You're a million times more kind and smart than that Piper and far more beautiful than Phoebe. They know that and they are worried. Why do you think they are trying to suppress your natural talents by constantly criticizing you and getting you to doubt just how worthy you are? We know better though don't we?" he said leaning close to brush a kiss across her lips. "We do?" Paige asked breathlessly.  
  
"Of course we do. You are not like those two pandered to princesses who have had everything handed to them their whole lives. You've earned what you have and that's why we've been assigned to your service. The magical powers that be are very impressed. He brushed his lips against hers again.  
  
Suddenly a dark cloud appeared in the middle of the room. When it cleared away it revealed an older man with salt and pepper hair. "What do you think you are doing? He asked the man on the couch with Paige. Don't you dare forget your place. I am in charge here and I will not have you an underling taking advantage of our special one. If you harm her in any way you will have me to answer too. "But he wasn't harming me and I really don't mind his affection," Paige protested.  
  
"Oh my dear you are so young and naive! Don't worry, however, you have me to teach you. "Now you" he said to the three guardians, "leave us." The other two men in the room were about to protest but the guardian who had been next to Paige said, "We must listen to our wise leader. Forgive me", he apologized to Paige and the older man. Then he shoved his companions through a hidden compartment in the wall.  
  
Once they were hidden from the old man and young woman, the tallest and pushiest of the other two men turned at him and snarled. "Look I may have to put up with taking orders from the geezer but I don't have to listen to you, Warlock."  
  
The Warlock in question grabbed the complainer and through him up against the wall. "Well you best rethink that decision and also your concept of the chain of command here. I'm the one with the most experience, the most forceful and developed powers, and the one with the plan that is the most likely to succeed in gaining revenge on the Halliwell sisters.  
  
"Yeah, " the complainer responded. "What happens when the old man finds out your trying to stab him in the back and you're just using his princess to get to one of her sisters? Not to mention, what will the Source do to you, when he finds out your trying to double cross him and steal his thrown?"  
  
"Neither one will find out anything unless you're stupider than you look. Don't try to cross me you novice dark lighter in training. You won't like the consequences I promise you." The Warlock gave his nemesis his most evil glare. As macho as the complainer tried to appear at heart he was really a coward and he backed down.  
  
"What about you?" the Warlock asked the other man in the room. "Look I don't care anything about your little power plays. The only thing I care about is making Piper Halliwell pay for what she's responsible for period. What ever else you have going on, doesn't concern me a bit." The Warlock smiled. "I like that attitude. Now let's go over my plan again," he said with a wicked laugh. "I can't wait until we can finally put it into action so I can finally dump that twit Paige." 


	8. A Heartfelt Plea

The Hidden Page  
A Heartfelt Plea  
Chapter 8  
  
Cole opened the doorway slowly and walked into the darkened attic. Luckily there didn't seem to be any attackers lurking in the shadows. Only silence greeted him. On one hand he was grateful for it on the other he wished he could hear the sounds of the girls bickering over who borrowed what from the other.  
  
He made his way over to where he knew Piper kept a supply of candles. The girls often placed them in a ring when they needed to summon their Grams or Mother from the other side. Cole knew he couldn't summon anyone but he was hoping against hope that maybe someone up there might be listening.  
  
Cole sat cross- legged on the floor and lit one of the candles. He closed his eyes and began to speak: "I know all of you up there probably think this takes some nerve. I mean me asking you for help considering all the pain and trouble I've caused in the past. I've also acknowledged that the small amount of good I've been able to do lately doesn't even begin to wipe the slate clean or even entitle me to any consideration. I know I haven't earned it and don't deserve it. It's just I had no idea of who else to turn too."  
  
Something's is happening here. I'm not quite sure what but I know I don't like what I'm feeling. I think the girls are in more danger than normal and I'd give my life to protect them, if I could. It wouldn't be enough, however, whoever or whatever, would no doubt just keep after them. Not even Leo can protect them now. I think we are in real trouble here and I don't know what to do? I have this nagging feeling that evil is after Paige and that it is trying to make her turn on her sisters. We need help.  
  
Look, I'm not asking for myself, well that isn't entirely true. I might as well admit the truth. If anything happened to Phoebe, it would be as if someone cut my heart out, and maybe I deserve that but she doesn't. Neither does Piper or even Leo for that matter.  
  
Cole opened his eyes but continued pleading: "They've done a tremendous amount of good in this world and while they've never asked for or expected a reward, they shouldn't be forced to endure so much suffering either. They've already lost so much their mother, their father, their Grams, and Prue. Please all I am asking is for you to watch over them and to keep them safe. " 


	9. An Interested Third Party

The Hidden Page  
Chapter Nine  
An Interested Third Party  
  
On Mt. Olympus  
  
(*Author's note: The characters of the Greek gods are based on the portrayals in Hercules The Legendary Journeys. They appear here for amusement only and are not intended to infringe on the copy right of Studios USA)  
  
Ares sat idly by watching the monitors in his father's control room. He could hardly believe it. He had been the great god of war and now he was demoted to the position of a second rate security guard. How humiliating it had been to he and all the gods when Michael the archangel had informed them that they were no longer in charge of guiding and protecting human beings. Okay, so they'd fallen down on the job a couple of million times and broke more than their fair share of the Light's rules. Even now it pained Ares to do good but if he wanted to keep what power he had left, he had no choice. Still with all their faults he and his fellow gods and goddesses were certainly better at the job of protecting humans than those looser Elders.  
  
Where the gods had been too lax with the rules, the Elders had just the opposite problem. They'd become so obsessed with the rules and enforcing them, that they had long since forgotten their true mission, protecting their charges. There was a high level meeting going on to discuss just this matter. Zeus and the allies of Olympus were going to argue to have human kind placed back under the lesser gods protection. He said he had sat by and watched the Elders screw it up long enough. Zeus had sworn he'd reformed his own ways and it remained to be seen whether Michael would believe him.  
  
Ares yawned and was about to settle in for a nap when he noticed something on one of the monitors. "This could be interesting," he said perking up as he watched the human light the candle and begin to ask for "divine guidance." "Good luck getting those quack old fogies to answer," he said even though the man couldn't hear him. "They're not exactly your biggest fans and truth be told they're not really a fan of the girls either. Oh sure they let them risk their necks fighting evil but when they really get in trouble the Elders are nowhere to be seen. That's because the Elders secretly think the girls deserve to be in trouble for all the rules they've broken. Now me personally, I like their style," Ares admitted.  
  
He stood and began tapping his fingers on the monitor wondering what he should do about the situation. Technically the gods and goddesses were barred from interfering on their own. They were only supposed to follow the Elder's instructions and not go off on their own missions. Yet Ares was too intrigued to just let this go. The girls after all were family. Not to mention the fact that Ares himself could benefit. He closed his eyes and pictured himself handing Zeus the evidence that would prove the Olympians and their allies really were better able to protect earth and it's inhabitants then the elders.  
  
Of course Ares knew if he got caught interfering, he might have his present meager powers taken away from him before he even got a chance to prove himself. Suddenly Ares threw back his head and laughed. He had the perfect idea. "Ten to one my dear, dear sisters won't be able to resist your plea," he said to the man down below. "They're always suckers for the pretty boys not to mention their protectiveness of the Halliwell clan. If the goddesses succeed, I'll remind them of who brought your call to their attention. If they get caught or fail, I'll have had nothing to do with it. "Oh Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Hestia.... 


	10. Living High

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters from Charmed and am not wishing to infringe on the Copyright of Spelling Productions or the WB or the rights  
of Studios USA in terms of Hercules The Legendary Journeys characters  
  
The Hidden Page  
Chapter 10  
Living High  
  
Meanwhile back in San Francisco  
  
Phoebe and Piper stood outside the doorway of an obviously very expensive condominium. "So now do you agree that there is something Paige has been keeping from us?" Piper asked her voice ripe with sarcasm. "So much for the junky old apartment she was living in when we first found her."   
"Maybe this place belongs to a friend?" Phoebe suggested hopefully. "You know sis, I love you dearly. And I don't want you to take this the wrong way but do you know how really gullible you sound right now?" was Piper's response. "I mean it can't be a friend from work, how many civil servants get paid enough to afford a place like this besides oh maybe the governor? We also know it doesn't belong to any of her adoptive family either. They are all nice normal people earning nice normal salaries."  
  
"Okay, okay, so I'm leading with my heart again and not my head. I have a tendency of doing that as you, Dad, Prue, and Grams have always constantly pointed out to me," Phoebe said apologetically. She fully admitted even to herself that she tended to be the most vulnerable of the sisters.  
  
"You know in some cases that's not always a bad thing, Phoebe. There are times that actually works out amazingly well. It did for me with Leo and it sure looks like it's working out that way for you and Cole. I'm just not sure it's wise in terms of Paige. Believe me when I say I wish it were. I don't enjoy suspecting my sister either. I just don't think we have a choice. I hope I'm wrong here but we both need to be prepared for the possibility that I'm not. I don't want to see you getting hurt physically or emotionally any more than you already are. You're my little sis, it's my job to be the overprotective mother hen," Piper finished.  
  
"And you do an excellent job of it too," Phoebe replied. She laughed and went to hug Piper. "Ouch," she cried as she bumped her injured shoulder. "I almost forgot. It had quit throbbing for like say three minutes.  
  
"Okay, that does it," Piper said. Let's get in there and set our little Miss Paige straight, have her heal your arm and then orb us back to the Manor. In the meantime try not to focus on the pain. Think of something soothing like a massage or a hot bath."  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and imagined Cole's talented fingers easing the ache in her shoulders and spreading a delicious tingling sensation everywhere else. A secret little smile lit up her face.  
  
"Yo, Pheebs, I didn't mean for you to drift that far into dreamland. I'm still going to need your help in there. Just in case there is any hidden demons or say the overwhelming urge to strangle Paige comes back."  
  
"Spoilsport," Phoebe said, then stuck out her tongue at Piper.  
  
"Just look at it this way, Pheebs. The quicker we get this over with the quicker you can get back to your man in the flesh, and hopefully I'll be able to say the same thing about me and mine too."  
  
"Alright, Alright, I'm concentrating. So let's get this show on the road. Phoebe rang the doorbell with her good hand. They heard movement inside and then Paige came and opened the door. Phoebe noted with dismay the pained expression that came across her younger sister's face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Paige asked with clear impatience. "Wha... What ar..," Piper started to sputter. Phoebe quickly intervened. "What Piper is no doubt trying to ask you is why wouldn't we be here? We have quite a few issues to resolve with you. Starting with the not so little matter of your disappearance when Leo is still "incapacitated." Due to your backfired potion mind you. Then there's also the matter of being unprotected without the power of three and demon atta..."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that Phoebe is in a great deal of pain due to fending off one such demon," Piper added regaining her voice. "Really?" Paige asked sarcasm dripping from her voice. "You fended off a demon Phoebe? I thought you were more into bedding them?" Phoebe raised her good arm and slapped Paige across the face.  
  
Pain shot through Phoebe's shoulder with the impact and she nearly went down. She could sense Paige moving closer to her and she sensed it wasn't to help her up. Piper rushed over. "Don't you dare you touch her you little bitch. You deserved that slap and you know it."  
  
"Why does the truth hurt? You know I am so sick of the two of you pretending like you are so perfect and that I'm the idiot when all the two of you have ever done is screw up. I mean face facts. If you weren't the Source would be dead by now and Prue wouldn't be. Think about that on your way out why don't you?"  
  
"Paige, what the hell is wrong with you?" Piper asked angrily. "Nothing a little distance from the two of you won't cure," Paige shot back viciously. Piper looked like she was going to argue further. Phoebe stopped her. "Let's just go Piper," there's no reasoning with her now."  
  
"But what about Leo, and what about your arm?" Piper asked worriedly. "Oh you two are such super witches I'm sure you will figure something out. "You don't really need me," Paige offered before Phoebe had a chance to respond.  
  
"Look I don't know what your problem is but you know where to find us, when you're ready to explain yourself and apologize, or if the Source attacks." Piper informed Paige. "Otherwise don't call us. Will call you."  
  
"Come on Phoebe, I'll drive you to the emergency room," Piper said as she slammed the door behind her on the way out. "Do we really have to go there?" Phoebe asked hoping she could change Piper's mind. She hated hospitals. "Well we are fresh out of white lighters at the moment. So it looks like your going to have to settle for a doctor. Maybe he'll be cute." "Please Piper I'm an engaged woman now. Besides nobody is as cute as Cole to in my eyes." 


	11. A Heartfelt Answer

author's notes: I picture the characters in my head while I'm writing and so I often cast in my imagination the actors I'd like to see play the parts just for fun. I'm picturing Jill Henessy as Athena, Gwynth Paltrow as Hestia, and Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite and Morrigan as Tamara Gorsky the same actress who played her in HTLJ. Hercules is of course the one true Hercules, Kevin Sorbo. Also I've never heard Grams first name being used in Charmed, although I confess I haven't seen all the episodes, I've taken author's liberty here and made it Penelope but if its wrong I will correct it.  
  
The Hidden Page  
  
Chapter 11  
A Heart Felt Answer  
  
Meanwhile Back at the Manor  
  
Sprinkles of dust fell from above onto Cole Turner's head. He sneezed slightly and then before he knew it he was fast asleep. A group of seven women surrounded him. If he had been conscious, he would have recognized three of them.  
  
" I have to hand it to Narcolepsies his dust never fails," Athena the goddess of wisdom, said to her companions. "Do you think this is wise, us being here?" Hestia asked. "I mean if the elders find out about this we could all be in deep trouble." "Oh please," Aphrodite said waving her hand as if to dismiss the very notion. "The elders are too busy trying to defend their own butts to know what ours are doing?"  
  
"That's exactly why I say we should just quit this pussy footing around and take matters into our own hands," Morrigan added. "It's our descendant's lives they're playing with after all. I can't stand sitting on my behind when they're in trouble, you know that."  
  
"Morrigan, I do know that, and I understand," Athena replied. "It's just that I promised father we wouldn't do anything to endanger the negotiations. That's why this mission has to remain covert. Hopefully our side will win and none of this will be necessary any more."  
  
"Ahh, ladies excuse me," Patty Halliwell said raising her hand. "I hate to break this up but what exactly are you talking about and why did you bring us here to our family's attic?"  
  
"The cutie patootie called us that's why," Aphrodite said pointing to Cole. "Cole called you?" Prue Halliwell asked joining the conversation the shock clearly evident on her face. "Why would Cole call you, unless... Are my sisters in trouble?"  
  
"You could say that," Athena confirmed. "What demon is the Source sending after them now?" Penelope Halliwell , the matriarch of the current Halliwell clan asked worriedly.  
  
"To our knowledge the Source has nothing to do with it. They're being attacked from within," Hestia offered quietly. "From him?" Prue said pointing to Cole. "I knew his conversion seemed to good to be true. I should have trusted my gut instincts and forced Phoebe to break it off with him before I died."  
  
"Prudence, calm down!" Aphrodite demanded shocking everyone with her forcefulness and her use of the full name that Prue hated. "Cole has done nothing but protect your sisters. He has been legitimately changed. Love is the most powerful force on earth and the bond between Cole and Phoebe is one of the strongest I've ever seen. You couldn't have broken it even if you tried. Others will in time lean the same lesson."  
  
"Then if Cole's not endangering them, then who is?" Prue asked. The goddesses all looked terribly sad. Athena walked over to the "Book of Shadows" trunk. She slowly began to lift the lid. "Watch out for the nail," Aphrodite cautioned her sister. Athena turned around to stare at Aphrodite. "What nail and how would you know about such a thing?"  
  
"Because I sort of was here before and planted it . I was hoping either Phoebe or Piper might notice it and find the hidden compartment." "Aphrodite what were you thinking? What if the wrong party had discovered the hidden page in that compartment instead. That's the whole reason why it was concealed in the first place," Hestia scolded. I know I just thought if I could send them a warning, they could head of trouble before it hit," Aphrodite admitted.  
  
"The hidden page?" Penelope queried. "I never knew about any hidden page and I swore I'd been over things top to bottom." "Us too," Prue and Patty agreed. "Well not as closely as you think," Athena said. "But don't feel too badly. One of your ancestors hid it very well." "Ahh, here it is," she replied. She carefully lifted the page from where it had been resting for decade upon decade. It is time now for you to see it. I warn you though its contents will not be easy to accept or bare."  
  
Athena handed it to Prue as Hestia moved closer to Patty and took her hand comfortingly. Prue began reading aloud: "She comes as bright as the break of day, as beautiful and blinding as a sun ray, yet the darkness of night will insist on its say, so beware sisters three, the fourth shall ye betray."  
  
"Oh my God, the traitor is Paige," Penelope said on a gasp. "No, no this can't be," Patty cried. "You're lying," she said pointing at the goddesses. Why are you lying?" "They are not lying, dearest Patty. They speak the truth," Hestia assured her. Patty still seemed unable to accept it. "But why would the page be hidden? Maybe it isn't in the "Book of Shadows, because it is not the truth. Maybe it was an enemy who planted it," Patty said clearly grasping at straws.  
  
"It was not an enemy who planted it my dear. It was one of your own ancestors," Athena acknowledged. "We watched on Zeus's monitors as she concealed it in the trunk with her own hands and the page originally was in the Book of Shadows. Note it's torn edge. Prue examined it and nodded at her Grams and mother with sympathy.  
  
"Why did she tear it out?" Prue questioned. "Because you were not the first set of four sisters from your ancestry. There were others. Initially when the fourth sister is welcomed into the line she is a good witch with full access to the "Book of Shadows" and all of its contents. So there was the potential that the fourth sister could read this warning right along with her siblings. Now this happened in several instances. Sometimes it led to good results. In one case the fourth sister took it as a warning. She took steps to protect herself against the evil that would try to overcome her soul and managed to save herself. In another case one brought it to the attention of her sisters who were warned in time to save her and themselves."  
  
"In most cases, however, it led to tragedy. One of the cursed fourth ones took her own life when she saw it, and yet another figuring she was damned anyway took a pre-emptive strike and murdered her sisters in their sleep after she saw it. It was one of the murdered sister's daughters who then decided it was better off being hidden."  
  
"If you knew about this then the Elders must have known as well, why then did they grant Paige her powers and give her full status as a 'Charmed One?" Penelope asked. "Not to mention why couldn't they have found a way to warn Phoebe and Piper, and for that matter why couldn't you have warned us before this?," Prue questioned.  
  
"Well not that I want to defend the Elders or anything, but Patty and Sam did go to great lengths to hide their relationship from everybody including the elders and us as well. None of us even knew about Paige until Piper cast her lost sister spell trying to contact you," Aphrodite reminded Prue.  
  
Patty closed her eyes and began crying harder. Hestia stepped aside and let Penelope envelop her daughter in a maternal hug. "And when we did find out, we tried to talk the Elders out of granting Paige her powers but they wouldn't hear of it. They reminded us that Phoebe and Piper needed the power of three to defeat the Source. The Elders also wouldn't listen to our suggestion of letting you return to earth Prue. They said you were too reckless." Prue bowed her head. Athena came and placed an arm around her shoulder. "None of this is your fault," she assured the young woman. Then Athena continued explaining:  
  
"The Elders also reminded us of the few sisters who were able to beat the odds on this tragic prophecy. That's also why they didn't want Piper or Phoebe to be warned. They said Paige needed to be given a chance to prove herself one way or the other without prejudice which is fair to Paige I suppose but not so to Piper and Phoebe."  
  
"Plus I think those arguments are a bunch of Aegean manure," Aphrodite chimed in. "I think the real reason they didn't warn your family is because those uptight moralistic little twerps look at this as just payback. They don't like the fact that Patty and her white lighter friend Sam had a forbidden affair and Paige is just a living reminder of that. What better revenge than to see your family brought down by her hand?" Aphrodite commented.  
  
"Are you saying there setting us up,?" Prue asked. "We don't know for a fact whether they are or they aren't but one thing is for sure? They're not going to lift a hand to stop what ever is about to happen," Morrighan informed her.  
  
"Then how do we save my daughters?" Patty demanded. A golden beam appeared in the middle of the room. A man dressed in gray pants and a shining white vest stepped out of it. His hair was long and golden and his muscles strong. "You come back to Olympus and await the end of the hearing with the rest of us," he said in reply to Patty's question.  
  
"Hercules, how can I do that?" she asked. "You of all people should know that I just can't sit idly by and do nothing while my daughters are in such jeopardy." "Patty he said taking a hold of her shoulders: "I do understand how you feel it's just there is no way we will be able to fight what ever it is we are fighting without our gifts. Believe me the last thing I want to do is just sit on my hands either but the only way we are going to stand a chance at combating whatever evil we are up against is if we can help Zeus convince the Light that the gods and goddesses deserve a second chance. We can't give the elders any ammunition to use against us. We need to go back now."  
  
The Halliwells looked like they were going to argue but Hercules gently wrapped his arms around all three of them and orbed them out of the attic. Athena said to the remaining goddesses: "well ladies you heard our brother, we better get out of here before we get caught." "But we have to at least warn them about Paige," Morrigan protested. "That's too risky," Athena shot back. We are not allowed to reveal ourselves to them until the Light makes his decision. "Well we have to do something. I can't just leave a son of Ere thinking that such a down deep and honest plea for aide has gone unheard. If he is to regain his faith, he needs an answer of some sort," Morrigan replied.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will give him one," Aphrodite assured her. "Hestia, did you bring the spell I asked you to?" "Yes, here it is," Hestia said handing it to her sister. Aphrodite quickly removed the "Book of Shadows" from the trunk and waved one hand over it to bind the newly written spell page into it with a marker as well. "There it is not as much help as I'm sure we'd all like to provide right now but at least it's a start and it might give them a fighting chance in the meantime."  
  
Just as Aphrodite finished her task of returning the book to the trunk they heard the front door shut and the sound of feminine voices below. "The girls are back, we have to get out of here now," Athena urgently whispered..  
  
Morrigan turned to look at the still sleeping Cole! The gods and goddesses of Ere will not abandon ye again son. This I vow," with that she, Hestia, and Athena all vanished. Aphrodite lingered for just a moment. "The Olympians won't abandon you either. You are our family too now. Just keep believing and trusting in the power of love. You are under my protection," she whispered. She then gently ruffled his hair and kissed him softly on the forehead before disappearing. 


	12. Hoeny I'm Home

The Hidden Page  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Honey I'm Home  
  
"I can't believe you had me make a stop at the mall, Phoebe," Piper said shaking her head as they walked in the door. We are in the midst of a major crisis." "Tell me about it. Does this new shirt cover the arm cast all the way?" Phoebe asked as she tried to yank it down even further.  
  
She was really worried about how Cole was going to react. She hated that he felt guilty because he couldn't protect her without his powers. He should be celebrating being a full- fledged human being free of evil. Phoebe wished she could convince him once and for all that his love and presence were all she would ever need from him.  
  
"You seriously don't believe that is going to hide it from Cole do you? I do have to hand it to you; however, your performance at the emergency center was brilliant. You almost had me believing that Kit untied your sneaker causing you to fall down the stairs."  
  
"Do you think I could sell it to Cole?" "Phoebe, honey, people have accused your fiancée of a lot of things but being a sucker was never one of them. Just bite the bullet and tell him."  
  
"Okay, Okay. Speaking of my gorgeous one, I wonder where he is? Oh guys we are home!"  
  
A loud "Heehaw" arose from the basement. "Well at least I know where Leo is," Piper said putting her head in her hands. "I better go down and check on him."  
  
Phoebe watched her sister descend into the basement and then headed off to find Cole. She checked the room they shared with no luck. Maybe he had gone on one of his long introspective walks that he had begun taking each night since his Belthazor half had been vanquished.  
  
She was confident that he didn't miss his evil side. He did admit, however, that he no clue of where and how he fit in the world. That had to be such a frightening feeling to deal with. It was something Phoebe had never had to cope with at least not in this life. She had no doubt where she fit. Oh sure she had her doubts about her career choices and life in general but deep down she knew she was a Halliwell and all that being one entailed. Her only wish was that she had a bit more maturity and wisdom so she would know how to help her beloved through this.  
  
Well standing around wasn't going to solve anything. Phoebe decided to check the attic and if Cole wasn't there she'd borrow Piper's SUV and go out looking for him. She felt somewhat confident that she could drive despite her arm being in the cast. It was starting to storm and it looked like it was going to be a pretty bad one so she quickened her steps.  
  
Phoebe felt her heart nearly stop beating when she found Cole lying on the attic floor in what appeared to be a lifeless state. She raced over to him and knelt down to check that he was still breathing. "Thank God," she whispered as she confirmed his strong, steady breaths and equally strong pulse.  
  
"Honey, Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she gently tried to nudge him back to consciousness. Cole eyelids blinked and then slowly opened. "Phoebe? What happened?" he queried groggily. "I don't know. I just got back and was hoping you could tell me. Did something assault you?" "No, not that I know of anyway. One minute I was fully alert and then next thing I knew it was lights out."  
  
"What were you doing up here anyway?" she wondered aloud. He usually didn't come up here unless there was a family conference or an intruder on the loose.  
  
Cole glanced down at the extinguished candle by his side. "I don't think I exactly want to tell you." "I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another anymore," Phoebe chided him gently. "Of course for your own safety if you had a harem of concubines up here while I was out, you'd better not tell me. I can get pretty jealous and possessive when it comes to you," she informed him as she sat down on the floor next to him. Come to think of it, it does kind of smell like perfume in here."  
  
"I think I smell it too but Phoebe I swear to you, I don't know where it came from. We both know I'm no saint but cheating on you is something I would never even consider and not just because you would kick my ass." Phoebe laughed and tossed back her hair. "I know that silly man. I was just teasing." She was about to wrap her arm around his back but she quickly checked her action.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't do it fast enough. "Phoebe why are you holding your arm so stiff? He took her left hand in his and carefully pushed up the sleeve of her shirt. "A cast? What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well when Piper and I were up here earlier trying to find a way to locate Paige and help Leo, a demon showed up. I thought I had the jump on him but then he threw me into that wall and my shoulder sort of got smushed. But then Piper exploded him and everything was fine, except this of course," she said pointing to the cast.  
  
Phoebe could see the struggle on Cole's face as he tried to keep his emotions under control. "So I take it you didn't find Paige or your poor shoulder wouldn't still be injured," he said quietly. "Uh well, that's what one would assume, but we did find her. She just refused to help either me or Leo," Phoebe informed him. Then she closed her eyes and waited for the explosion.  
  
"She what? Okay that does it. I've tried treating her with kid gloves for your sake and Piper's but this does it. Where is she? I may not be a demon anymore but I think I could still manage frightening. Maybe I can scare some sense into that girl."  
  
"Cole, just calm down sweetheart, please!" "Don't tell me you are still going to defend her? You're in pain baby and as far as I'm concerned Paige is just as responsible for that as the demon that attacked you in the first place. She's not going to get away with that, not if I can help it."  
  
"Don't you get it," Phoebe cried out finally loosing her own temper. "I don't give a damn about Paige, at least I'm trying not to extremely fast. You on the other hand I love with all my heart and soul. Now this is a terribly cliché thing to say, straight from one of those 'chick flicks' that you and Leo love to hate, and terribly girly but I don't care. I don't want to go and avenge my honor. All I need tonight is for you to hold me and to share a lot of good old fashioned TLC." "The Learning Channel?" Cole asked.  
  
"I meant tender loving care you goofball," Phoebe said. Cole winked at her. "Which of course you knew already because you are obviously pulling my leg." He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. He jumped to his feet, lifted her off the floor and swung her up into his arms. "If it is TLC you want then it is TLC you'll get. That I can do." 


	13. Tenderness

Hidden Page  
Chapter 13  
Tenderness  
  
Cole was eager to prove he was as good as his word. If his lady wanted TLC then that was what she was going to get. He set Phoebe down near the bathroom door and retreated into the bedroom for a few minutes. He returned bearing nightclothes, bathrobes, slippers, and lotion.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked on a giggle. "I'm about to give you a sponge bath," he informed her. Any objections?" "Absolutely none that I can think of counselor. Except of course that we can't get my cast wet. "I'll be careful," he promised. He then opened the door to the bathroom and set the load of supplies he was carrying inside.  
  
Cole then raced down the hall again and this time returned with a chair. He ushered Phoebe inside, set down the chair, and instructed her to sit. "Now just relax and let me take care of everything. "Yes sir, " she said saluting him.  
  
He grabbed a basin from the cupboard and then turned on the tap in the bathtub. Cole held his hand under the stream until he felt the water was just the right temperature, and then he added some liquid soap. Once the preparations were finished, Cole turned back to Phoebe. She was smiling at him dreamily. She looked as beautiful as she always did to him but she also looked exhausted.  
  
It was going to be extremely difficult but he vowed that tonight was going to be G rated, well maybe PG. They were going to have the rest of their lives together to share the incredible passion that existed between them. Tonight she just needed rest and relaxation.  
  
Cole took a deep breath to steel his resolve. He knelt before Phoebe and gently washed her face, the hand on her good arm, as well as the fingertips on the injured one. Setting aside the sponge for a moment he began to unzip the over sized shirt jacket she had on. His good intentions almost went out the window when he discovered she was only wearing one of her favorite lacy bras underneath. It didn't help matters any either when she pulled his head down until their lips touched. He couldn't resist the meeting of their mouths so he gave her one deep kiss before pulling away.  
  
They were both still breathing hard when he said, "here I'd better help you put these on." Phoebe buried her face in her hands when she saw what he was holding. "Man, I thought I had thrown those out when you first moved in. Flannel Tweety pajamas are hardly what I want you to see me in. Couldn't you have picked out something more, oh say, Victoria's Secret?"  
  
"These are kind of cute, and besides they'll help me to help you get what you really require tonight which is sleep." "Ah, Cole when I said before that all I needed from you was to hold me tonight, I didn't mean that completely literally. You can, ahem, do other things too." She punctuated her words by blowing in his ear.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he was sure he could speak legibly he said: "While that is a definitely tempting offer, I'm not going to take you up on it. It's been too intense a day and I know you're hurting in more ways than one. So whether you meant it that way or not, let me hold you, and I do mean just hold you tonight.  
  
"You know for an ex-half demon you sure do have a chivalrous streak a mile wide." "Well that's because you make it easy to care for you, well maybe easy isn't exactly the word I'm looking for. Now please have some pity on me and let's get these pjs on you. "  
  
When Phoebe was finally clothed in the flannel, Cole thought he was safe. His future bride, however, had other ideas. "Your turn to get ready for bed," she whispered. "Take off your shirt." "I have a better idea," he responded. "Why don't you go back to our room, and I'll join you there in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey you big bad putty tat are you afraid little ole me has designs on your virtue?" "Um, yes! Now behave." "Aww that's no fun. Now take off that shirt buster, pretty please. The contradiction in that one statement was just so totally Phoebe. Tough as nails one minute and sweet as a candy bar the next. Cole laughed and did as she said. As he'd discovered so often before resisting her was futile.  
  
Phoebe wandered over to get his robe off the counter. "Hey buddy this isn't fair. I get stuck in something that makes me look like I should still be playing with Barbie dolls, and you get to wear a blue satin robe that matches your eyes perfectly. Which by the way was the whole reason I bought it for you last Christmas. Are you trying to drive me insane or what?"  
  
"Hey turn about is fair play. You've practically driven me insane from day one." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I'm about to drive you even crazier if I have anything to say about it," she said as she slowly began advancing on him.  
  
Just then a loud shriek came from above them. "What now?" Phoebe asked in frustration. "Are we being invaded by flying monkeys or something?" "My virtue saved by a squeal," Cole said. "You can run but you can't hide mister, this is just a time out." She handed him his robe which he donned while they were rushing towards the attic. 


	14. Leo's Retransformation

The Hidden Page  
Chapter Fourteen  
Leo's Retransformation  
  
Piper was standing at the pedestal holding the Book of Shadows when Cole and Phoebe came bursting in. She could feel herself grinning from ear to ear. They looked at her like she was nuts but she didn't care. "Did you just scream?" her sister questioned worriedly.  
  
"Yes that was I. You will never guess what just happened!" "You were attacked by flying monkeys?" Cole asked. "What? Like in the Wizard of Oz?" Piper shuddered. "I hate that movie. Those monkeys terrify me. They better not be real." "I'd call you a wimp," Phoebe chimed in, "but they scared the beejeebers out of me too."  
  
"The two of you face lord knows what everyday and you're scared of movie monkeys?" Cole wondered aloud. "Oh sweetie, you've never seen them when they rip that poor scarecrow apart it's truly horrifying," Phoebe responded.  
  
"Okay, okay, I know I need to increase my popular culture education but I don't think now is exactly the time," Cole interjected. "So, Piper why did you scream?" Piper was grateful they were getting back on topic.  
  
"Well I got excited because I found a metamorphosis spell in the book. And guess what the best part is? There's a p.s. that says the power of two is sufficient. So I guess we don't need Paige to turn my husband back to normal after all. I can't believe I missed it earlier."  
  
"Here let me see that," Phoebe said coming up beside Piper. "Hey, what do you know? Wow, that is pretty fancy handwriting it is in. It's unlike anything else in the book. The red and white heart bookmark is a good idea too, Piper, so you don't loose your place on the way to the basement."  
  
"Yeah, it is! Too bad I can't take credit for it. I have no idea whose it is or where it came from." "Well I guess it's not important who are guardian angel is," Phoebe replied. "It's just nice to know we have one." Piper was in complete agreement. "Shall we go change my husband back to his normal white lighter two footed self?" "Right behind you sis!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe headed for the doorway. "Are you coming Cole?" Piper asked him because he was lagging behind. "Yeah," he said. She noticed that he had an odd look on his face. She also swore she heard him quietly say," "Thank you for answering, whomever you are?" before he closed the door behind them.  
  
The three of them trooped down to the basement. Piper thought Leo looked so sad tied to the basement steps. Well that was about to change she hoped. She and Phoebe joined hands and recited the newly found spell. Sparkling white lights surrounded the donkey and when they disappeared Leo was a man again.  
  
Piper rushed forward and was about to hug him when he stopped her. "I think I should probably take a shower first. "That sounds like a good idea," Piper agreed at first but then she changed her mind. "Oh what the heck, I'll just shower with you." She threw her arms around him and held him tight. "It is good to have you back honey." "It's nice to be back," he said before kissing her.  
  
They pulled away from each other when they heard the sound of the stair boards creaking. Phoebe and Cole were trying to make a discreet exit. "Oh shoot, some sister I am," Piper said. I nearly forgot about your shoulder. Leo fix her shoulder."  
  
"It can wait. Go spend some hubby and wife time together. I'll be fine, honest, Phoebe insisted. " "Phoebe, just let me heal it. It's my job remember," Leo insisted. "Can you heal it through the cast?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, I think I will probably have to cut the cast off first," Leo answered. "Uh, no way!" Phoebe protested. "Phoebe remember my cover as a handy man? I know how to use a mini power saw. I even have the right size one. With the amount of things that get broken around here I find I need a good supply of power tools."  
  
Now that at least a bit of the pressure was off, Piper couldn't resist a little teasing at her sister's expense. "Well if you are afraid of Leo and the saw, maybe I could explode the cast." Piper started moving closer to the stairs. Cole quickly shifted and moved Phoebe to the step behind him. "Ah, Piper, I don't think that would be such a good idea, you're still perfecting that power, and we wouldn't want you to get her arm in the process." "What he said," Phoebe mumbled from behind Cole's back.  
  
"Just teasing," Piper laughed. "Now just get down here, trust Leo, and it will be over in a few minutes. Then she pointed to Cole, "You can hold her other hand." Phoebe and Cole both did as they were told.  
  
Leo expertly rid Phoebe of her cast. Then he raised his hands over her injury. A golden glow surrounded it and in a matter of moments it was healed. "There good as new." "Thanks, brother-in-law!"  
  
"You're welcome. So Paige must have come through on the spell right? Where is she?" "Actually Paige had nothing to do with the spell and as to where she is that's a long story, one I fill you in on later, much later, Piper told him. Now about that shower?" Leo wrapped his arms around his wife said, "your wish is my command darling. Excuse us please," he said to Cole and Phoebe. Piper wrapped her arms tighter around her husband as he orbed them out. 


	15. Trechery Planning

The Hidden Page  
Treachery Planning  
Chapter 15  
  
Paige could hardly stand it she was so excited. Her guardians sat around her discussing their plans to ensure her sisters paid for their sins. She tried to summon an ounce of sympathy for Piper and Phoebe but found she had none to spare. In fact her only thoughts were that it was about time someone taught them a lesson. They were about to learn she was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Of course you are going to have to go back to Halliwell Manor for this to work, Paige," the eldest guardian said. "What?" Paige asked in shock. "I can't go back. I never want to see their nasty little faces ever again. Besides after the blow out I had with them earlier they probably won't let me back in unless of course I apologize and I'm not about to do that."  
  
"Well that's exactly what you're going to have to do, you little di... I mean darling girl," the one with the slicked back dark blonde hair said. Paige put on her best pout and turned toward Mr. tall, dark, and handsome. "Tell Mr. Bad Attitude over there that I don't have to do anything such thing. All of you are so talented I bet you could just slip right in Phoebe and Piper's bedrooms, catch them while their asleep, and inject your little special potion without little old me having to lift a finger."  
  
"Paige we need you to do this our way. You have wonderful instincts but we have just a bit more experience in these areas and we are only trying to look out for your best interests. Our plan has to be followed exactly. We want the white lighter and the ex-demon out of the way. We can't have them interfering."  
  
"How can they interfere?" she asked. "Leo's a jackass literally, and Cole is virtually useless without his powers." The elder guardian spoke up: "We cannot be sure that your half-sisters have not found a way to reverse your spell. They may not be brilliant but dumb luck seems to follow them around like a puppy. And as for Turner, he may not have his powers anymore but he still has the knowledge that he gained while he was a demon. That alone makes him a troublesome factor we don't want to have to deal with. We don't want interference of any kind while we are taking out Piper and Phoebe."  
  
"But I thought you were going to make the guys endure pain too," Paige said pouting again. "Oh they will suffer mightily I promise," her favorite guardian promised her. It will just be done separately from your sisters. In fact it is completely apropos don't you think? Since separated from one another is how they will be spending eternity." Paige clapped her hands as she and her guardians laughed in wicked delight at those words. 


	16. Family Comforting

The Hidden Page  
Family Comforting  
Chapter 16  
  
Phoebe moved over so Piper could join her on the living room couch. "I thought you and Leo would be turning in early." "So did I, but you know my husband, the workaholic. He orbed out right after our shower because he wanted to check with the Elders to make sure all his charges were okay. He also wanted to see if there was any talk going on up there about the Paige situation." Phoebe nodded. She was doing her best not to try and think too much about Paige but she too was curious if the Elders had anything to say on the matter.  
  
"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Leo asked as he suddenly reappeared. "Yes, we were talking about you behind your back again. How did you know?" Phoebe teased. She noticed that her brother-in-law's smile did not quite reach his eyes. He looked baffled by something. "Okay, what are the Elders up to now?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. They were in some big meeting. I asked a few White Lighters that were hanging around up there what it was about. Now either they didn't know the details or weren't willing to share that information with me. The same thing is true about the whole Paige thing. They also said that I'd been granted a few days vacation and that my charges would be taken care of. They said I shouldn't worry about anything."  
  
"The Elders doing something nice for us for a change? That kind of has the opposite effect on me," Piper said. "It makes me worry big time. I don't exactly always trust them." Phoebe knew exactly how her sister felt. "Piper!" You really shouldn't say things like that," Leo warned her. "You know they have the ability to strip you of your powers and I think we have enough to deal with right now. We need them on our side."  
  
"Well that would definitely be different. Half the time it feels like they are working against us," Phoebe offered. "I know, I know, I shouldn't have said that either but it just slipped out. So let's just change the subject before my big mouth gets me into any more trouble."  
  
"So where's Cole?" Piper asked. I thought the two of you were planning on turning in early as well. You did get in your jammies first after all." "That was the plan but my stomach had other ideas. It was a little upset with me that I only picked at breakfast and totally missed lunch and supper and it let me know loud and clear. So Cole went out to get some Chinese food."  
  
"You should have let me know," Piper scolded. "I would have fixed you something. Besides, I'm a little hungry myself." Phoebe smiled at her sister and said, "Piper, you don't have to take care of all of us constantly you know. You have had just as rough a day as any of us and besides Cole is going to get enough for four."  
  
"That was nice of you two to think of us. Thank you!" "Well it was the least we could do considering he had to borrow your SUV again to go pick it up." "He better not violate any traffic laws this time," Piper said. "I'm too tired to go down to the police station again to bail him out."  
  
Cole came in at just that second. "Looks like you're in luck Piper, because I'm back and I actually remembered to drive under a hundred this time and I didn't run over any little old ladies on the way to or from the restaurant." "See I told you he was making progress," Phoebe joked as she went over to help Cole with the bags. She also couldn't resist giving him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'll get the dishes and set the table," Leo volunteered. "Well you can get the dishes, I'll get the drinks, and Phoebe can get the napkins. Nobody has to set the table, however, since I think we should just eat in the living room vegging out in front of the T.V."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Piper?" Phoebe demanded. Cole who was standing next to Piper reached out his hand and placed it across her forehead. She doesn't have a fever. Maybe she's possessed."  
  
"Okay, alright, have your laughs! I know I can be a little bit uptight sometimes but I'm working on becoming more flexible." Phoebe shook her finger mockingly. "You better not let hear your idol Martha Stewart say that. She'll yank your membership." "Yeah well I've been thinking it's about time I got a new heroine. Now let's get ready to eat before the food gets cold."  
  
A few minutes later the two couples were sitting in front of the T.V. watching an old rerun of WKRP in Cincinnati and trading savory bites of their favorite entrees. It was hard to tell what they were laughing hardest at; Herb Tarlek dressed as a fish, the Johnny and Venus sobriety test with a sheriff, or their own pathetic attempts with the chopsticks. Phoebe looked around the room at her family and wished for a moment that she'd been the one given the freezing time power. She'd give anything to keep things just the way they were right now. She could happily spend the rest of eternity like this. Sharing the good times with the people she loved the most in the world.  
  
Just as the ending credits rolled on WKRP there was a loud crack of thunder. "It sounds like the storm is getting more violent," Leo commented. Piper clicked off the T.V. A second later the lights went out by themselves. Phoebe and Piper screamed simultaneously. "Are you okay?" Cole asked the concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, sorry I guess we are just a bit jumpy tonight," Phoebe said trying to reassure him and herself.  
  
"I'll get a flashlight and go down and check the breakers," Leo offered. "Don't bother," Cole said making his way over to the window. It looks like the whole block is out." " I guess it looks like we are back to plan A," Piper responded, "Turning in early." Everyone agreed since they were bushed.  
  
Piper and Phoebe lit candles; they all cleaned up the remains of dinner. The couples then shared goodnight hugs as they started to make their way toward the stairs. That is until they felt the ground shake underneath their feet. "Oh great a tremor, just what we need. Do you think the universe is trying to tell us something?" Phoebe asked in exasperation. She was starting to wonder what else could possibly go wrong. "Well hopefully it's just trying to remind us we live in San Francisco," Cole said wrapping his arms around her while being cautious of the candle she held to navigate the way to their bedroom.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure, I know that now I'm not going to sleep a wink, no matter how tired I originally was," Piper groused. "I'm feeling a little too freaked out. I don't really believe in coincidences any more. Something has to be cosmically wrong. Pheebs are you sure you haven't had any premonitory warnings today?" "Not a one, unless you count this sinking feeling in my stomach and before one of you guys says anything smart, it's not the spicy shrimp talking."  
  
The other three snickered at that last comment. "Why don't we just all relax and come up with a new plan," Leo suggested. Another tremor this one a little stronger rocked the house a bit and something hit the floor. "At any rate I think we should get off the staircase." Phoebe thought that was definitely a good idea.  
  
They all joined hands and Leo orbed them back to the living room. "Couldn't you have orbed us to Honolulu or anyplace where there isn't about to be an earthquake?" Piper asked her husband obviously struggling to hang on to her wits. "I could have but I figured you'd want to stay close to home in case anything new develops on the Paige front."  
  
"That girl is going to get us killed yet," Phoebe replied but deep down she knew Leo was right. They had to stick this out. "Come on everyone let's just calm down and try to get our minds off the storms, earthquakes, cosmic messages and especially Paige," Cole suggested. "Sounds good to me! So what are you thinking of sweetie, lobotomies?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No I was thinking we could take turns reading aloud. Lord knows we have enough candles around here to illuminate the entire manor. They should give us enough light to see by," Cole said. "That's actually a pretty marvelous idea," Piper complimented him. "What made you think of it?" "Well you know when we heard something hit the floor earlier? It turns out it was a book. I know because I'm standing right next to it."  
  
" You can count me in then. Just as long as it isn't one of Phoebe's criminal psychology textbooks! I don't think I'm in the mood to get in the mind of a serial killer tonight," Piper informed her sister's fiancée. "It's actually a book of love sonnets," Cole responded as he picked it up and Phoebe held the candle up so he could see the book's spine.  
  
"Dad said he gave that book to Mom on their first anniversary," Piper said softly. "Hey if it brings up bad memories, I can always pick another book," Cole offered. "No that's okay," was her reply. "It actually helps to remember that they did love each other very much, even if they couldn't make the marriage last. Is it okay with you Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes, it think it would be kind of nice actually. Since it is your idea honey why don't you get us started," Phoebe suggested to Cole. He nodded and then he and Phoebe settled in on one couch while Piper and Leo did the same on the other. Cole lit the candles closest to him and then began to read. Phoebe snuggled closer, burying her head on his strong, comforting chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She listened contentedly as his beautiful baritone voice read words of love from the master poets. Phoebe thought she was about to start purring like Kit when he began to softly stroke her hair as he read. For the second time that night she wished that this moment would never end. On that thought she drifted off to sleep, safe in her true love's arms. 


	17. Devining Deception

The Hidden Page  
  
Divining Deception  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Prue Halliwell sat next to Ares. She was studying the monitors. He was fast asleep. For the moment at least all still seemed to be going okay. She smiled as she looked in on her sisters at the manor. They like Ares were also sleeping but unlike him, they had peaceful expressions.  
  
The tender way that Leo held Piper warmed Prue's heart. The eldest Halliwell sister hated to admit it but she was also beginning to wonder if Aphrodite was right and she had seriously misjudged Mr. Turner. Seeing him cradling Phoebe in such a protective embrace made something clearer to the eldest Halliwell sister than it ever had been before. She'd always known on some level that Cole loved Phoebe. She'd even felt it emanating from him when she was an empath.  
  
Prue just always assumed, however, that it was on a more shallow, lustful level. After all how could a half demon really be capable of feeling the deep spiritual type of bond, Cole claimed he felt with Phoebe? Looking at them together from this vantage point, however, Prue realized that was exactly the type of relationship Cole and Phoebe shared. He clearly loved her with all his heart and soul and Prue realized he would fight heaven and earth to protect her little sister. She just hoped they could avoid whatever disaster Paige was engineering so it didn't have to come to that.  
  
As if Prue's thoughts had summoned her, the wicked half-sister, appeared on the steps of the Halliwell manor. She opened her purse and took out her keys. "What the blazes does she think she is doing there?" Prue snarled. Ares awoke with a start. "Huh, what?"  
  
"Some guardian you are! Paige is up to something. She's back at the manor. My sisters are in danger. We can't just sit here and do nothing." "Hey, I sympathize with you baby cousin but that is exactly what we've been ordered to do. Zeus has locked all the portals back to earth. He knows how impulsive some of you do-gooder goddesses and gods can get when someone's in trouble and he left specific orders that we can't interfere without permission in earthly affairs until we are officially back in charge again no matter what."  
  
"I am so damn sick of rules, politics, and game playing. I thought the Elders, the gods, and the Light were supposed to be about furthering man -kind's knowledge and spirituality? I thought it was our duty to protect them no matter who was in charge? This whole thing just completely sucks," Prue shouted. She raised her hands in frustration and an empty chair went flying across the monitor room and crashed into a wall.  
  
"Ooh that anger and that power is thrilling to witness. If I'm ever allowed to start causing wars again, I could use you on my team. Of course you'd have to loose those idealistic notions of yours first." "Just shut up Ares. I'm not interested. Let's just keep an eye on what's happening so if we are ever allowed to finally do our jobs we will know what the hell we are up against!"  
  
While they had been talking Paige had entered the house. Prue watched in fury as the arrogant creep twisted her face in disgust at the sight of the two couples asleep on the couches. " Now isn't this saccharine sweet. It's enough to make me want to loose my breakfast," Paige said having no idea that she was being watched and overheard by Prue and Ares. "Well enjoy it while you can. It's about to come to an end."  
  
"You're just a jealous bitch," Prue shouted at the screen. Ares laughed in delighted glee. " This is almost more entertaining than that human show, what is it called, oh yeah, WWF Wrestling? And are you sure you're not dearest Prudence?" Prue whirled on the god of War. "Am I sure I'm not what?" "Jealous!" Ares stated snidely. "I mean you ended up leaving the scene shall we say before you found your one and only. "I had Andy," Prue reminded Ares. "Who declined a chance to join you here and whom Aphrodite told you wasn't your true soul mate. It has to stick in your craw just as much as it does Paige's to know your sister's both found theirs."  
  
"Ares, this may surprise creatures like you and that thing down there, but I'm actually happy for my sisters that they did find men who truly love them. They deserve all that they are getting and more. Now as I said before shut up, because I want to make sure they are allowed to hang on to it."  
  
As they were talking Piper had woken up. "Paige what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't stand us anymore? Not to mention the fact that I told you not to show your face here unless you were ready, willing, and able to offer us an apology not to mention an explanation for your thoroughly disgusting behavior."  
  
"You tell her Piper," Prue said cheering on her sister. She watched as Leo, Cole and Phoebe woke up at Piper's raised voice. "Paige," Phoebe said groggily. "What a thoroughly unpleasant surprise to wake up too, and I was having such pleasant dreams too." Ares chuckled, made a hissing sound in his throat, and pantomimed a cat scratching.  
  
"Oh Piper, Phoebe, you just have to forgive me, please. I never would have treated you that way of my own accord. You can't believe what I've been through," Paige whined. "What you've been through?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, what I've been through. You see I met up with an ex-boyfriend from college. I'd been feeling kind of lonely for a guy lately; I mean can you blame me after watching the four of you together? Well this ex of mine tracked me down at work and asked me out about four weeks ago. We started going out and I fell head over heels just like I did the first time I met him. I thought he was the one. I even skipped out of work to be with him. Everything was going just wonderfully until I'd found out just how little I really knew about him."  
  
"Really an ex boyfriend? That's interesting how come you never mentioned him to us?" Phoebe asked. "And even more important what does that have to do with the way you've been treating us?" "Well I didn't exactly think you'd approve of him. He had a criminal record. Of course he swore to me that the charges were bogus and he was framed. He was lying though. It turns out he's been slipping mood altering drugs in my drinks. I think that's one of the ways he gets his kicks. I caught him at it last night because I suspected something was wrong with me because of the way I'd been acting. Especially towards the two of you."  
  
Prue saw both Piper and Phoebe's faces starting to soften a little as they looked at Paige. "Please you can't be buying this?" she pleaded from her vantage point on Olympus. "Please Phoebe, Piper, you can't be buying this?" Cole echoed down on earth.  
  
Paige as per usual turned on the water works for effect, and this time she added an even more dynamic clincher. She removed the scarf she'd been wearing around her face to reveal to all in the room and those watching from above a nasty black and blue mark on the left side of her face. "I wasn't going to show you this but I realize you aren't going to believe me otherwise," she cried. "But he hit me too when I confronted him. I just don't understand how I could have been so easily deceived and betrayed."  
  
Prue could tell Phoebe and Piper were now goners. They were in tears as they both went up to hug the traitor in their midst. "Please forgive us?" they pleaded. "We should have known it wasn't like you and kept digging for the truth." "No forgive me, for the way I treated you," Paige said falsely.  
  
Leo looked equally taken in and he raced forward to heal Paige's wounded face. He'd apparently forgotten all about being turned into a mule, Prue thought in frustration. Only Cole held back and Prue could clearly read the skepticism on his face. Thank God for him, Prue thought again surprising herself. At least someone there still has a hold of their senses and isn't completely fooled by the lying little cretin.  
  
"What's this ex -friends name and where can we find him?" Cole asked. "Yeah, I'd like to go and teach him a few lessons myself," replied Piper. "No one is going to get away with treating my sister as a punching bag." "No, please I don't want any of you to get in trouble because of me," Paige whined. "Okay what if we call Daryl and you can give him all the information?" Cole suggested. "This guy could very well hurt another innocent like yourself and isn't it part of your duty as a Charmed one to prevent that?" he asked. Prue was really glad that her future brother in law was keeping the heat on Paige.  
  
"Of course it is, Cole. Nothing is more important to me. That is why I called an Inspector friend who I met through the Social Work department. The condo the jerk owns is closer to my cop friend's jurisdiction than Darryl's. He took care of the creep for me so there really is no need to bother Daryl with this."  
  
"How resourceful you are Paige," Cole commented. Paige shot him a nasty look when Leo and her sister's gazes were averted. "Cole please don't give me the third degree," she said doing her best to sound hurt and exhausted. I just really can't take it. All I want is to spend some alone time with my sisters so I can make up for my inexcusable behavior."  
  
Cole looked like he still wasn't going to drop the subject but then Phoebe pulled him aside. "Let it go Cole," she instructed him. "Can't you see Paige is really suffering? She really needs comforting right now and it's the least I can give her." "Phoebe believe me, I know how much you want to believe Paige, but something just isn't ringing true about this whole mess. I still don't trust her."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Cole, but I don't think that is very fair of you. People warned me not to trust you but I did anyway. Where would we be if I hadn't? Don't I owe my sister the same benefit of the doubt?"  
  
Pure didn't like the sounds of where this was heading. "Don't be a fool, Phoebe," she warned even though she knew her sister couldn't hear her. "Fine then give her the benefit of the doubt if you want, I just don't want you and Piper spending time alone with her at least until I can do some more investigating to check out her story. Promise me that at least," Cole pleaded.  
  
"Cole, You heard Paige say it herself. It's clear she got involved with this jerk because she's feeling left out, because of all the time you and me, and Piper and Leo spend together as couples. I think Piper and I both are going to be more conscious of that fact and start paying a little more attention to Paige. "You and Leo are both just going to have to understand that whether you want to or not." Pure winced and then rubbed her temple. "Ouch, Phoebe," she spoke softly," talk about not being fair."  
  
"Oh so now all this is my fault because I'm keeping you from spending time with your sisters?" Cole snapped. "That's not I meant," Phoebe insisted. "It sure sounded that way to me, but then I guess that's just my selfish evil side talking," he said angrily. "Never let it be said, however, that I can't take a hint when it's given. He turned quickly and started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Phoebe yelled at his retreating back. "Don't worry about it," he said without turning around. "You and your sisters will have all the space you need," with that comment hanging in there he stormed out, slamming the door in his wake.  
  
Prue jumped out of her seat and had to fight to keep herself from throwing something at the screen. "Don't let her do this to you all," she cried out. The only one listening to her was Ares, who merely smirked and said, "I take back what I said earlier. This is better than the World Wrestling Federation." 


	18. Men Sulk Too

The Hidden Page  
Men Sulk Too  
Chapter 18  
  
Evening Time  
  
Cole sat on a deserted dock throwing stones into the dark water and pondered his options. He didn't have a heck of a lot of cash left but he guessed he had enough to check into a fleabag motel. He'd go back to the Manor eventually but not tonight. He was too teed off.  
  
It wasn't that he resented Phoebe, Piper, and Paige having private sister time at all, as Phoebe seemed to be implying. Cole was just damn sick and tired of having his own motives questioned constantly. How many hoops was he going to have to jump through to prove he'd changed? It was bad enough when it came from Piper, Paige, Leo and Darryl but it really cut like a knife when Phoebe was the one voicing the doubts.  
  
His cell phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket hoping it was Darryl. It may have taken some arm- twisting but he finally convinced Morris to check out Paige's story about the ex-boyfriend. Cole knew he was angrier with Phoebe than he'd ever been but that didn't mean he was going to sit by and let someone hurt her. Not as long as he drew breath. Of course if she ever found out about what he was doing, she'd probably be pretty ticked off herself.  
  
The caller identification showed him that someone was calling from P3 on Piper's private office line. The club was closed tonight, as it had been last night due to some continuing problems with the sound system. Cole debated for a second whether or not he wanted to answer. Maybe sulking was immature but he was feeling pretty wounded right now. Of course it could be an emergency and so he knew he didn't really have the option of ignoring the call.  
  
He punched the green icon and practically shouted, "Turner," into the phone. "Cole, it's Leo." "Leo are the girls okay? Cole demanded before Wyatt could say anything else. "They are fine as far as I know. Piper temporarily kicked me out of the house too," Leo said. "She suggested I come over here and hang out for awhile. The sound system is still down but she sent along some food and the bar is fully stocked so you're welcome to join me."  
  
" Hey, Leo, I appreciate the sacrifice you're willing to make for the girls and all but I won't foist myself off on any of you tonight." "Cole, I'm the first one to admit you and I haven't exactly Riggs and Murtaugh in the friendship department. Then again family life isn't always smooth sailing and even though it may not seem like it to you at this moment you are a valued member of the Halliwell clan. Not to mention the fact that I owe you for helping me out during that whole mule crisis thing yesterday."  
  
"You don't owe me a damn thing, Leo," Cole replied. "That's not why I was doing it." "I didn't say it was. Wow you're really feeling defensive aren't you? I think talking about things might help and I'm willing to listen. We men who love Halliwells are out numbered so we have to stick together after all."  
  
"I don't know Leo, I'm not sure talking does any good. I think I should just stick to my original plan for tonight which is buying myself some corrosive booze and crashing in some dive. It's not like I haven't done it before."  
  
"The difference is you don't have to do that anymore. Piper has plenty of fine scotch in stock and it's on the house. You can get drunk and crash on the couch in the office if that is what you really want to do. Besides if your instincts are right and trouble does arise, you'll be close at hand."  
  
"Oh alright. I'll be there. It might take me a little while though," Cole said on an exacerbated breath. "I have to go places on foot these days remember. Not only did I loose the power to shimmer but I had to sell my damn car as well." He then hung up before Leo could respond.  
  
A little while later Cole found himself at the back door of P3. He knocked and Leo let him in. Darryl was there too. "Well did you find anything?" Cole asked the Inspector before even saying hello. "I've got some calls out but haven't heard anything back yet," Darryl answered.  
  
"Are you still checking up on Paige?" Leo sighed. "Yeah call me a suspicious evil bastard if you want to because I really don't give a damn any more. If I'm wrong I'll take my lumps and apologize but I'm not going to pretend that I trust her because I don't and I refuse to take chances where Phoebe's safety is concerned."  
  
"Holy cow, someone's in a foul mood," Darryl commented. "Well I can always go out the way I came in, if you don't like it," Cole shot back. He knew that he sounded like a bastard but he was wound too tightly to care. "You'll have to forgive him, Darryl, he and Phoebe got into a bit of a tiff earlier and now he's like a bear with a sore tooth," Leo explained. "Why don't I go pour you guys some drinks and we can advise this poor man on the do's and don'ts of marriage?"  
  
Cole scowled. At this rate he wondered if he and Phoebe would even make it down the aisle. He still wanted too but he wasn't so sure of her anymore. What if she listened to Paige and gave up on him? He took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of himself. Being completely human was more difficult than he thought. Struggling to control emotions was a bitch.  
  
Leo went around the bar and began pouring their drinks. "So if you don't mind my asking what was the tiff about?" Darryl wanted to know. "Well I do mind people discussing my personal life with my fiancée, but you're the detective so guess," Cole goaded.  
  
"Alright my money is on Paige. You've been sharing your suspicions with Phoebe, causing the protective older sister mode to be activated in her and she's taking you to task for it. How am I doing?"  
  
"Dead center," Leo confirmed. "I was just trying to be honest. I thought that's what the good guys were suppose to value," Cole said shaking his head. "Yeah well there are certain things and situations in which telling the truth can be suicidal especially in a relationship. Criticizing the sister is a definite no-no. I remember one time I made what I thought was a harmless observation that my sister-in-law was being too permissive with her son! I ended up sleeping in the guest room for a week and a half," Darryl said.  
  
"This is all so confusing," Cole sighed, banging his head down on the bar. "Stick with us we well try and tell you the rules as best as we can," Darryl reassured him. "Mind you, however, we can't be held responsible if not all of them are fool proof. Wives like to change them every once in awhile just to make sure you're paying attention. Am I right Leo?"  
  
"Again right on target, friend! Let me go heat up the dinner Piper sent with me and then we can get started with educating our friend here." "Sounds good to me," Darryl replied. "Cole?" Leo asked. "Might as well, what else have I got to do?"  
  
Just then Darryl's beeper went off. Leo looked surprised. "I thought you said you were off duty?" "Technically I'm supposed to be but the other day I busted one of the higher up's kid for dope dealing and I guess my but is getting busted for it in exchange. I've been getting paged for more emergencies than an ambulance."  
  
" See it's things like that which makes me wish for oblivion," Cole informed them. I mean being on the side of evil sucks but sometimes it doesn't seem like the pay is any better for the good guys." "Well on that note, I will leave to see what the cop shop needs. Talk about women I can handle, but this deep philosophical stuff is your department, Leo," Darryl commented. "See you later." He turned to Cole and patted him on the shoulder, "hang in there!" Then he left.  
  
Leo went back to the kitchen to retrieve the meal and Cole moved to a table to nurse his scotch. Maybe oblivion wasn't with in reach but a good stupor sure was. Leo came back and set out one of Piper's specialty soups on the table. "Here's the first course, eat up." Cole didn't think he was hungry but the smell was too appetizing to resist. Both men started to eat and within a few seconds both were oblivious and it didn't have anything to do with the alcohol. 


	19. Sisterly Advice

The Hidden Page  
Sisterly Advice  
Chapter 19  
  
Piper and Paige were in the kitchen making the final preparations for dinner. Phoebe had excused herself a few minutes earlier. Piper was glad that the tension between the three of them was easing. She couldn't help but think, however, that while tonight was okay it couldn't compare to last night. As difficult a day as yesterday had been, the night had turned out to be one of the most comforting she could remember. The only thing missing she thought had been Prue. For the millionth time since Prue's death, Piper felt the sharp pain of loss.  
  
Trying to remember that she was the eldest now with responsibilities to her younger sisters, she turned to Paige: "So do you want to talk about this ex-boyfriend, what did you say his name was Tommy?" "No, not really. I just want to try and set my mind free from the whole mess. I know I will probably be called to testify against him but for right now I want to continue to live in denial." "Okay, I won't push," Piper assured her. "Just know that I'm here if you need to talk. And so is Phoebe, that is if she ever comes down from upstairs."  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her," Paige volunteered. While Piper didn't want Paige to feel left out, she also had a sisterly sense that she should be the one doing the checking. "That's okay missy, you just sit down, pour yourself a nice glass of wine and relax. I'll go see what our tardy sister is up to."  
  
Luckily Paige didn't seem to mind. She kicked off her heels and settled in at the table. Piper turned and went off to retrieve Phoebe. Once she was on the second floor, Piper could her sniffles coming from Phoebe's room. She'd been afraid of this.  
  
Knocking on the door, she called out softly, "hey honey, can I come in?" Piper wasn't precisely sure but she thought she heard a muffled yes. When she entered the room she saw Phoebe curled up in the fetal position on the bed. Piper moved to the other side of the bed and climbed up on it. She wrapped comforting arms around her sister.  
  
"Okay talk to me," she ordered. "I hate my hair," Phoebe sobbed. "But I thought you said you loved it. That it made you look sophisticated," Piper reminded her. "That's because I didn't want to hurt Paige's feelings. After all she insisted on taking us to the Spa to make up for yesterday, and she made that special appointment with the hairdresser, and suggested the style. I can't very well tell her, that I think it makes me look like a French poodle." "Oh I wouldn't worry about it, we will just have to change your name to FiFi," Piper teased hoping a little levity would lighten the moment. It backfired big time. Phoebe just started crying harder and Piper noticed her sister's hands clutching desperately onto something.  
  
It was then Piper had suspicions she hadn't even voiced yet confirmed. "So is that all you're upset about?" she asked. "Yes," Phoebe said in a tone that reminded Piper of when they were younger. It was the same one the baby of the family always used when she was about to tell a major fib. "So the fact that you're bawling your eyes out into Cole's favorite sweater, isn't significant at all?"  
  
"No, yes, damn it; Piper what I said to him was so mean. I made it sound like spending time with him was an intrusion on family time. Nothing could be farther from how I really feel. He is my family too. I was just feeling guilty because sometimes I get so caught up in him, that I loose all track of what is going on around me. I was feeling like Paige got hurt because of that but I never meant to hurt Cole either. Oh Piper what if he is so angry and hurt that he never comes back?"  
  
"Phoebe, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I maybe the elder married lady here but I'm pretty much still in the head over heals stage with Leo too. It's only natural that you and Cole are so absorbed with one another. We just have to do a better job of explaining to Paige that it doesn't mean we don't love and care about her too. And as for Cole not coming back, that will never happen. He's literally risked life and limb to come back to you time and time again; do you really think he's going to let a little argument keep him away permanently? And that's all it was, a minor argument. For heaven's sake if your relationship survived your finding out that half of him was Belthazor, it can survive anything."  
  
"Piper, I know you are probably right but you didn't see the pain in his eyes. I can't stand that I put it there. I mean you did ask Leo to give us time with Paige too, but you managed to do it without stabbing his heart in the process. I knew I was going to suck at this wife thing and I was right. Look at me I'm not even married yet, and I'm already screwing up."  
  
"Honey listen to me. Leo and I have been together longer than you and Cole. Therefore, I have just a bit more experience in how to handle these types of situations. Believe me I've made my share of mistakes and will no doubt make a lot more. It's just like everything else in life, however, you have to learn from them and go on. And besides it's going to go easier for you because I your older and much wiser sister, am here to share the benefit of my vast knowledge," she teased.  
  
There was a few more sniffles and then Phoebe turned and hugged Piper. Piper felt relief wash through her. "Okay mighty wise one, so what do I do next?" Phoebe asked. "You call him. That is why God invented cell phones. You tell him how sorry you are, how much you love and miss him, and how cold and lonely you'll be in your bed unless he comes home to share it with you. That gets to them every time. So what are you doing just sitting there? Get to the phone and let your fingers do the walking girl. I'll cover for you with Paige while you're making the call."  
  
"Thanks Piper, you're the greatest," Phoebe said giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "I know," Piper responded dramatically. "You're going to have to give me sometime to think about how we are going to handle the whole hair thing though." "You got it!" Phoebe said as she touched her hair then shook her head in disgust. "Cole's going to hate this hairdo I know."  
  
As Piper was making her way downstairs she heard Phoebe making her call. From the clear disappointment in her tone, and the one sided conversation, Piper knew she was recording a voice mail message. Cole must not be answering. Piper just hoped she had been right earlier and that he wasn't going to disappear permanently. She didn't think Phoebe would be able to handle another abandonment. Their father's had been hard enough. Cole's would most likely drive her over the edge. 


	20. Soup, Bread, and Betrayal

The Hidden Page  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Soup, Bread, and Betrayal  
  
Paige noted with secret glee the swollen redness of Phoebe's eyes when her sister reentered the kitchen. Her pain was only beginning. It would only be a matter of moments now, Paige thought as she ladled generous portions of soup into bowls. It had been so easy to spike it earlier. She closed her eyes and imagined Cole and Leo already unconscious at P3. This was all going so perfectly. They'd all played right into her hands. The naive fools.  
  
Trying to maintain the facade of normalness, she picked up the soup bowls and carried them over to the table placing them in front of her sisters. "So Piper have you booked any hot bands for the club that you haven't told us about yet?" " Well I haven't got anyone famous scheduled for the next couple of weeks. I thought I'd give some local talent the spotlight for a while. It is good community relations and besides it's easier on the budget. It was Dad's suggestion actually." "I'm glad that you and Dad are getting closer. That's nice," Phoebe spoke up for the first time since she'd come back down.  
  
"Phoebe what can I get you to drink?" Paige asked. "Paige, you don't have to wait on me. Sit down and eat before your soup gets cold. "I actually like mine a little cooler," Paige lied. I also feel so bad about my not healing your shoulder yesterday. Please let me pamper you for just awhile longer."  
  
"Sweetie that wasn't your fault. You don't have to keep apologizing" Phoebe told her. We know what it's like to be forced to do things you normally wouldn't. How many times have we been possessed Piper?" "I don't know, I've lost count," her sister replied on a laugh. "Anyway back to your original question, bottled water would do me just fine," Phoebe said as she began to eat her soup. Piper was taking a few spoonfuls herself. In the blink of an eye they were both out like a light.  
  
Paige's four male partners materialized next to her. "Excellent job, my dear, the eldest of her guardians said to her after placing a kiss on her cheek. Now you must return to the condominium and wait for us to return for you. Once your sisters are taken care off for good, everything that is your birthright, all the magic and the glory will be yours and yours alone."  
  
"Can't I stay for the show?" Paige pleaded with him. "Well you've already had a preview of what we have in store for them and we promise to record the rest of it for you as well. I just don't want you to have to soil those sweet hands of yours my dear. So leave as we agreed and don't worry your pretty little head about anything. The dirty jobs will be done by us."  
  
"Alright, I suppose I can go home and soak in the hot tub. So I'll get out of your way and by all means let the torture begin. Just remember I will be looking forward to every gory detail." She laughed wickedly and orbed out. 


	21. A Sister's Sacrafice

The Hidden Page  
A Disturbing Realization  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Victor Bennett opened the back door of P3 with the key Piper had loaned him. He would be out of town for the next few days. He didn't want to leave, however, before he finished the notes he'd promised her on the new business plan she was developing for the club. He was through letting his girls down.  
  
He made his way through the dark storage room towards the main club area. It was strange not to hear the sounds of music, laughter and conversation. He knew the club was going to be closed before he came but for some reason it still felt eerie.  
  
All the supernatural happenings going on around his daughters were probably just making him overly paranoid. As he approached the main part of the club he saw that the lights were on. Good someone was here. His nerves started to calm down a bit that is until he nearly tripped over Leo's prone body on the floor. Victor cursed and scanned the room quickly. There were no hidden bad guys but Turner was lying on the floor a short distance away.  
  
Victor kneeled down and shook Leo's shoulder. "Leo, Leo, wake up," he prodded. Leo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked groggily. "I don't know, you tell me," was Victor's response. He saw the Scotch bottle on the table and added, "or maybe I do know what went on after all, I thought drinking would have been against your White Lighter code."  
  
"I wasn't drinking," Leo assured his father-in-law. Cole was but he'd only had one glass so far. Leo sat up and noticed that Cole was on the floor too and still hadn't regained consciousness. "Victor help me up," Leo said.  
  
Victor helped Leo stand and the younger man quickly made his way over to Cole. He placed his hands over him. Victor knew that normally a bright light would have emanated from Leo's hand but nothing happened. "My powers aren't working," he said in shock.  
  
"Damn," Cole groaned as he started to come to on his own. "That scotch must be pretty potent. I was just finishing off the first glass. Or did Victor punch me out because somebody spilled the beans?"  
  
"Spilled the beans on what?" Victor asked suspiciously. "Never mind," Leo said. "I'm sorry Victor but we don't have time to explain. Something strange is going on." "Cole what is the last thing you remember?" Cole ran his hands through his hair and tried to concentrate. "Eating a couple of spoonfuls of Piper's soup. That's it Leo! The soup had to be drugged."  
  
"You're accusing my daughter of drugging the two of you?" Victor asked astounded. "No, not your daughter," Cole reassured him. "But I think Sam's daughter did."  
  
"Cole, I know you feel about Paige right now but we shouldn't go around accusing her of something this big without proof," Leo reprimanded. "You don't trust her either, Turner?" Victor interrupted. "Not with Phoebe's life I don't," Cole answered honestly. Victor was surprised for once that he and his youngest daughter's boyfriend agreed on something. "Cole," Leo started to protest again. "Look Leo we can stand around and debate or we can get home and make sure the girls are all right. You do what you want, however, because I don't care if I have to walk home," Cole growled. I'm going either way but it sure would be a hell of a lot faster if you orbed us there."  
  
"I'm not sure I can," Leo hesitated. "If you're afraid Piper's going to tan your hide for interrupting sister's night, I'll take the blame, after all that's what I'm best at." "No Cole, that's not what I mean. What I meant was I don't think my powers are working." Leo closed his eyes and tried to orb. Nothing happened. "See!" he said.  
  
"Leo why the hell didn't you mention that before? Something demonic must be going on and we are wasting time. We need to get to the manor A.S.A.P. Victor where's your car parked? Can we borrow it?" Cole asked. "I'll drive you," Victor replied. "Victor we don't know what is happening. It's best you don't get involved," Leo said. Victor grimaced at Leo. "Damn it Leo they're my daughters, I'm already involved."  
  
Cole was already out the door. "Are you two coming or not?" he shouted back. Victor didn't blame him for his impatient fury. A knot was forming in his throat as well. All he could do was hope that Paige had too much of Patty in her to really harm her sisters. 


	22. Bloody Rescue

The Hidden Page  
Bloody Rescue  
Chapter Twenty -Two  
  
Cole, and Leo, were out of the car as soon as Victor pulled up to the manor. They raced inside. A quick survey of the downstairs revealed half eaten bowls of soup and the rest of the meal abandoned on the stove. Oh God, Cole thought, feeling the terror well up in his throat, what if they were too late?  
  
They ran back into the living room and up the stairs. Victor had come inside by now and he followed them. When they came close to Piper and Leo's room, they heard voices, male voices. Cole tried hard to remain logical. Training was telling him they should hold back and plan their next move. His emotions were telling him to charge the door. The decision was taken out of his hands when Leo threw it open.  
  
Two men were standing over a prone Piper. She had an IV hooked up to her. Cole didn't know what to make of what was going on. He'd been expecting the Source or some of his hit men. Instead they were facing an unknown enemy or so he thought. Leo apparently knew them. "Sam, Dan, what do you think you are doing?" he shouted. "I thought you said you took care of them Sam," Dan said angrily ignoring Leo. "I thought I had," the older man snarled. "Sam," Cole thought. That was the name of Paige's father. Well at least that made sense. "Apparently someone decided to play hero," Sam said his eyes straying to Victor who was just outside the doorway.  
  
"Get away from my wife now," Leo ordered sounding more vicious than Cole even knew Wyatt was capable of. "Or you'll what?" Sam sneered. Paige's potion not only knocked you unconscious it stripped you of your powers too in case you hadn't noticed, my powers, however, and those of this fine dark lighter in training work just fine. In fact let me give you a demonstration. Cole yelled for Leo to duck but he was too late. Leo was suddenly imprisoned by what looked like an ice block.  
  
This doesn't look good, Cole thought. "Victor" he whispered. "Get the hell out of here." "I'm not leaving this time," Victor said softly back. "Then go find, Phoebe," Cole instructed him and be careful. Cole wanted to go look for his fiancé himself but he knew she would never forgive him if he abandoned Piper and Leo. He tried hard not to think of what was happening to her at this moment.  
  
"So Turner are you going to try and play hero too? To bad you're Balthazar half was vanquished. He would have come in handy for you right now. The old sayings are wrong, it's good that doesn't pay," Sam growled. "I found that out the hard way. You should have never switched sides. You were already on the winning team." Cole didn't respond. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to who ever had helped him before.  
  
The one called Dan pulled out a knife and said, "let's just kill Piper now and get it over with." "What are you afraid of him?" Sam jeered Dan. "He's powerless, just a plain old human being and a worthless one at that. There's no way he can hurt us. Just stick with the plan, friend."  
  
"You know what. I'm not your friend, and I decided I like Anton's plan better. Sam grabbed Dan by the collar. "Anton is betraying me?" "Yes you stupid old man now go and take it up with him, while I do what I came here to do." Sam looked confused as if he didn't know whom he should go after first, Cole thought. That was good. Division among the enemy ranks was always a hopeful sign. Apparently the old man was more worried about this Anton than Dan because he said, "I will but don't you dare do anything I haven't authorized you to do in the meantime because I will be back to deal with you, you traitor. It won't go well for you at all if I found you've killed Piper before letting me seize her powers for Paige first."  
  
So that's what this mess was partly about. Paige's father must be jealous of Patty's daughters by Victor and was planning to make Paige queen bee at their at expense. At least they weren't working for the Source although that was small comfort to Cole at the moment.  
  
"In your dreams old man. A recently converted dark lighter whose past the prime of his manhood, isn't any match for a warlock as powerful as Anton," Dan hissed. "And there's no way anyone is going to stop me from doing what I came here to do! So die you witch," he shouted at Piper.  
  
Cole knew there wasn't a moment to spare and he lunged at Dan. There was no way he was going to let him kill Piper. Not only was she's Phoebe's sister, she was Cole's family too. Dan whirled on him in fury. Cole was in excellent physical shape and held his own longer than most mortals would have. He was in the end no match, however, for Dan, who was infused both with the power of blind rage and magic. Cole felt an agonizing pain in his side as the knife was pushed into him.  
  
"No," he heard a feminine voice scream that he could have sworn was Prue's. He thought he'd imagined it but then she was there standing by his side. He must be dying or was already dead. He just wondered how in the word he ended up in the same place in the after life as Prue. There was also a rather muscular looking man standing with her. Cole saw Prue's companion lunge at Dan and knock him down before he could get to Piper again. Dan was clearly stunned and outmatched. The stranger had Dan subdued in a matter of moments but given that he was magic it wasn't safe to just hope he'd stay unconscious, Cole thought. The stranger must have read his mind because he said, " I'll take him to some place secure and be back as soon as I can," he said to Prue.  
  
"Free Leo first," Prue instructed. He can heal Piper and Cole. I just hope it's not too late. Prue's friend smashed through the ice block in a matter of seconds. Then he hoisted Dan over his shoulder and disappeared. Prue leaned over Cole and took his hand in hers. She whispered, "Hang in there Cole, you have to live long enough to harasses me over the fact that I was wrong about you. Plus Phoebe will never forgive either of us if you die." She let go of his hand and then ripped a sleeve off the gown she was wearing and started to put pressure on his wound. "Damn I wish I'd graduated my healing class and had that power already," he heard her mumble.  
  
When Leo regained his senses he rushed to Piper's aide. He knocked the IV out of her arm. Luckily he'd recovered from the effects of Anton and Paige's combined potion. Apparently she must have goofed again and not made it strong enough and its effects weren't long lasting. At least there was some benefit to her screw up this time. Leo was able to use his powers to start drawing the powerful hallucinogenic out of Piper's system. She regained consciousness rapidly. "What the hell happened Leo?" she asked. "It's a long story but there's no time to tell you about it now. Cole's been stabbed and Phoebe's still in danger."  
  
Piper gasped in horror as she saw Cole lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Cole, oh my god, no, how, why? Then she saw must have seen Prue next to him trying to stop the bleeding because she cried out her sister's name. "Glad to see you too sis," Cole heard Prue say. "We will have time for a reunion later. Leo, get over here now. I don't think Cole is going to last much longer unless you do."  
  
Cole was struggling to speak. Finally he managed with a great deal of effort to say, "forget about me, go help, hel...p Victor and Phoebe, plea, please." "We can't just leave him here," Leo said. You two go I'll stay." "No," Cole managed to protest with some of the last bits of his waning strength. They might nee.. need you." His last thoughts were of Phoebe and he cried out her name before he lost his hold on consciousness. 


	23. Saving Sister

The Hidden Page  
Saving A Sister  
Chapter 24  
  
Piper waved her hands over Cole and said, "there that should stop the bleeding, at least for a few minutes, maybe we can still save both of them." "At least it worked when the Source stabbed him before." " Now let's go get Dad and Phoebe." They joined hands and the three of them orbed into Phoebe and Cole's room.  
  
They landed next to Victor, who was frozen in the same type of ice block Leo had been. "I'm really getting sick of that trick," Prue commented. "That makes two of us," Leo added. "Concentrate on the enemy," Piper warned. "We've got three of them. They're too busy fighting with each other right now to notice us but it probably won't take them long before they do."  
  
"As much as I would like to take out Roger, you better do the honors," Prue said. "I'll try and tackle Anton. He's a pretty strong warlock and hopefully my new goddesses powers will be able to defeat him for good this time." Piper looked puzzled. "Goddess' powers?" she asked. Then she held up her hands, "Forget I asked, the creeps have finally got a clue that we're here, so let's go to work."  
  
"So super bitch is back, come to save her little sister, I bet. Good luck sweet cheeks," Roger jeered at Prue. Prue threw something at him that look liked a miniature lightening bolt. Piper shook her head and said, "that's definitely new, and then added, "I thought I am supposed to be handling Roger." Prue smiled. "Yeah it is and yeah you are, I just couldn't resist knocking him on his ass at least once." "Leo you distract Sam," she whispered."  
  
She might not have time to take it all in at the moment but Piper was really glad Prue was back and in charge. Piper knew she had done the best she could but Prue was the born leader. "Hey Warlock, want to fight?" Prue challenged Anton. "Or is taking on someone who is conscious too much of a challenge for you?" Yep, she was definitely back and definitely still Prue, Piper thought gratefully reassured.  
  
"Don't let her goad you until you've finished your work," Sam warned Anton. "And don't tell me what to do," Anton hissed back. "As I was trying to inform you before we were so rudely interrupted, I don't work for you. Besides I can handle miss goody goody two shoes over there." "I will be back my precious princess," he whispered to the drugged Phoebe. "Please don't make her more ill than you already have, and don't make me barf," Piper shouted at him.  
  
"Ready to tangle?" Prue asked Leo and Piper. They both nodded and all three of them launched into their assigned tasks. Piper closed her eyes, counted to ten, and then motioned towards Roger. To her delighted amazement he blew up and disappeared before her eyes. "Damn I'm one bad witch," she shouted.  
Piper looked around the room. Prue and Anton were trading magical shock treatments and Leo and Sam were apparently playing a game of supernatural hide and seek because they both kept orbing in and out.  
  
Piper saw an opportunity and took it. She got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards Phoebe. Amazingly she made it unscathed. It only took her a few seconds to unhook the IV from Phoebe. Piper may not be able to get the drugs already in Phoebe's system out, that would have to wait until they were able to help Leo with Sam, but at least she could prevent anymore from being dumped into Phoebe's bloodstream.  
  
Anton who had just hit the floor from the force of one of Prue's bolts saw her. He started to throw one of his own little nasty power surges Piper's way. She was able to block it with a freeze and she rolled out of the way but not before she let out a little squeal.  
  
Unfortunately the little squeal caught Prue and Leo's attention and distracted them. Leo orbed to her side and Prue rushed across to her. It was then that Sam froze all three of them in one big block.  
  
Their bodies couldn't move but Piper, Prue, and Leo found they could communicate with each other inside of it. "Damn, Damn, Damn," Piper swore. "Now we're screwed." "Don't give up yet," Prue urged her sister. Hopefully Hercules will get back in time to help and besides I have an idea." "Hercules?" both Piper and Leo asked in amazed unison. "Yeah the original and one true Hercules, but again I don't have time to explain. I've got to see if this plan works. Prue's face became a mask of concentration and then suddenly her body went limp within the ice block.  
  
"She astral projected but where too?" Piper asked. "I don't have any idea," Leo replied. "Damn I wish I could do that," Piper whispered. Suddenly she was separated from her body and landed in a very unusual place next to Prue. "Where the heck are we?" she asked Prue. "Hey you just got a new power, sis, congratulations and welcome to the astral projection club and we are in Phoebe's mind of course." "We are in Phoebe's mind," Piper echoed, not sure whether to be amazed or freaked out.  
  
"Yeah," Prue replied. "We may not be able to get the drug out of her yet, but maybe we can still break through the haze. If we can hopefully we can come up with some power of three spells to free ourselves and finish off those cretins once and for all. Oh by the way nice job on Roger by the way." "Thanks, I'm pretty proud of that myself, now let's see if we can get through to Phoebe," Piper said to her eldest sister.  
  
"Phoebe," they both called. Can you hear us? It's Piper and Prue. Suddenly an image of their sister appeared before them. She was shaking with tears and rage. "No you're imposters. You're lying to me. Piper and Prue abandoned me, just like everyone else did. Anton is promising to take care of me if I will just become his seer. I know I'll have to turn bad and I don't necessarily trust him either, but I don't care anymore. I'm so tired of being alone, sad, and in pain. I'm so tired of this emptiness I feel. I'm just going to do it. I'm just going to tell him what he wants to hear."  
  
"No Phoebe, don't." "What you've been experiencing is not real. It's an hallucination induced by drugs," Prue said urgently. "She's right Phoebe," it happened to me too," Piper added. "And we didn't abandon you, we would never do that, and neither would Cole. He loves you too much to ever hurt you that way honey." Piper hoped her words were true. She knew Cole would never leave Phoebe willingly she just prayed he wouldn't or hadn't died on them already.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe cried out. "He hurt me most of all." Piper shook her head. Phoebe obviously still wasn't free of the hallucination and they weren't getting through to her. Piper wasn't sure what could at this point and that scared the hell out of her. 


	24. Help From Above

*author's note: Baldar is the Norse god of healing. My characterization is based on that shown on Hercules The Legendary Journeys. The character of Erin that is mentioned as the Ere god of love is my creation, and I picture him as Pierce Brosnan. Erin is Morrigan's husband.  
  
The Hidden Page  
Help From Above  
Twenty-Four  
  
Meanwhile In Piper and Leo's Room  
  
Cole was fading in and out. He felt his life force beginning to ebb away. He only hoped Prue and Piper were able to save Phoebe. He highly doubted he'd ever see her again. Cole had been fighting for the side of good recently but the things his demon half had done in the past would no doubt prevent him from a rewarding after life. His one wish was that he could tell Phoebe how much he loved her one last time and to thank her for giving him back his humanity. He wouldn't trade his time in the light with her for anything, no matter how briefly it had lasted.  
  
Three people he didn't recognize were suddenly at his side. A beautiful blonde dressed rather scantily in what looked like lingerie, a pretty shorthaired red headed woman, and a man with long blonde hair that was partially tied in braids. "Hurry Baldar, heal his wound. I don't think he has much time left," the red head, instructed the man. Cole thought distractedly that he liked the sound of her Irish accent. For some reason it soothed him.  
  
"You know I'll do what I can Morrigan, but the wound is deep and he's lost a great deal of blood. Even if I can heal him it won't be instantaneous. Let's just hope he's a fighter." "Of course he's a fighter," Morrigan answered. He's a son of Ere. He's also a lover let's not forget that and my bet is that is what will save him in the end," the blonde remarked.  
  
At the word lover Cole's mind drifted back to Phoebe. It was difficult but he was able to speak her name aloud. "See, I told you," the lingerie lady said. By now the man was working on his wound. Cole felt a searing heat on it. He also could see a similar healing light like the one that emanated from Leo's hand when he was tending to the injured.  
  
"Who ar.. are you?" Cole managed to get out. "Well that's Morrigan, a goddess from Ere, she's the guardian of justice. That's Baldar. He's the healing god of the Norse and son of Odin and Frigga. And me, I'm Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love, and daughter of Zeus. No doubt you've heard of me," she said proudly.  
  
Cole was beginning to wonder if this was all some sort of bizarre dream. The pain in his side felt all to real, however, as well as his fear for Phoebe's well being. He called out her name again.  
  
Aphrodite took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Hang in there sweet cheeks we will do our best to reunite you two. I said you were under my protection and I meant it." "Need to know if she's okay, have to say I love you in case the healing doesn't work," Cole insisted. The one called Morrigan took his other hand in her grasp." "You're not going to die. I refuse to let you and anyone who knows me, knows that I'm one of the most stubborn Celts in history and that's saying something." "You can take her word on that," Baldar assured Cole as he continued to work.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole moaned again. "Speaking of stubborn," Morrigan laughed. So you've got just as much of me in you as you do Erin. I'm going to have to rub his face in it when I get back home."  
  
Aphrodite had tears in her eyes. "Okay this is taking to long, and I can't bear for such true loves to be apart any longer." "Aphrodite, I'm working as fast as I can," Baldar protested. "Baldar, I know you are on healing his body. But it's my job to heal his heart and ease his mind too. She removed her hand from Cole's and placed it over his heart instead. "What are you doing?" Morrigan asked. "Something that should help my descendant and yours," Aphrodite declared. She whispered some words Cole couldn't make out and then he felt his spirit drifting.  
  
Cole then found himself standing next to Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. "Cole what are you doing here?" Piper asked sounding shocked. "I don't know, where is here?" he questioned back. "Phoebe's mind," Prue answered. "How did you get here?" "Aphrodite sent me and did you say Phoebe's mind?" Cole asked perplexed.  
  
"Did you say Aphrodite? First Prue shows up with some guy named Hercules, and now you say Aphrodite sent you. What is this a mythological convention?" Piper asked almost hysterically. "They're not myths there real," Prue said defensively.  
  
While they were carrying on this very bizarre conversation Cole noticed Phoebe and that she was starting to slip farther and farther away from them. "Phoebe, no, please don't go, I may not have much time left." "Stay away from me Cole, you've betrayed me, just leave."  
  
Cole felt as if he had been knifed again. "Phoebe," he pleaded. "I didn't betray you, I swear. How could I? It would be like betraying myself." He felt the sting of tears. "Cole, she's under the effects of the IV, she had one in her arm just like me. It caused her to hallucinate, it made her think that you went back to the other side after becoming possessed by the Source and that you had to be banished to an alternate reality. "What kind of sick degenerate mind, came up with that garbage?" Cole demanded to know. Prue almost laughed as she remembered voicing similar thoughts to Ares. "Well Sam's definitely a villain in this piece, but my guess is this particular content came from Anton and Paige." "Whose Anton?" Cole demanded to know.  
  
Prue continued: "He's a black magic Warlock who became obsessed with Phoebe in a past life and now he wants to steal her away from us to make her his slave in every way. When she's no longer useful to him, he'll kill her. If she says yes to his offer of protection, which she's on the verge of doing, due to the pain from the hallucination then it will sentence her and all of us to an eternity of doom.  
  
"I won't let him do this to her," Cole insisted. "We've been trying to get through to her Cole, but she won't listen. I got the IV stopped but she must still have too much of the drug in her system." Piper told him. "If it's the last thing I do, I will get Phoebe to listen," he vowed. He moved away from Prue and Piper and started to follow Phoebe deeper into the dark recesses of her mind. 


	25. Truth In Love's Eyes

Chapter 25 The Hidden Page Truth In True Love's Eyes Still in Phoebe's Mind  
  
Phoebe could see Cole coming closer. She nearly collapsed from the ache in her heart. It wasn't fair. How was she supposed to ward him off when just looking at that magnificent face of his made her so weak? She closed her eyes and gasped for breath.  
  
"Get out of here Cole," she screamed. "Just leave me be."  
  
"I can't do that my love and you know it. If I could just turn my back on you and walk away from what we mean to each other, one or both of us would have been dead along time ago. I would have remained Belthazor forever and I'd either have killed you and you're sisters or have been vanquished myself. Instead I turned my back on the only world I ever really knew, on my training, and my allies. I gave up my powers and defenses all so that we could be together. Why would I just out of the blue decide to gamble with the treasure I risked everything including my very life to obtain? Do I seem that stupid to you? And forget about me for a moment and ask yourself another question. Does the Source seem that stupid to you?"  
  
"I've betrayed him and the side of evil over and over again. He's said time and time again that my human side makes me weak. He also knew you and your sisters would be coming for him. So don't you think he would have prepared a much better contingency plan for preserving his legacy and securing the future of the underworld than passing it on to me. Especially since he knows how vulnerable I am to you because of our love. I've offered to let you vanquish me before, The Source, would have no guarantees I wouldn't do that again."  
  
"Stop it, Cole. You're just trying to trick me."  
  
"Am I? And just what would I have to gain by that Phoebe?"  
  
"You want me back to warm your bed at night, you want me to become evil," she shouted.  
  
Just then Phoebe and Cole became aware of Anton calling to her. "No you are confusing me with him. Think back Phoebe. When you first found out I was a half demon did I ever even once ask you to join me on the other side?"  
  
Phoebe literally shook with confusion. "No not at first," she conceded.  
  
"No not ever," he responded back. If that was what I wanted I could have had it already. Do you remember when Prue was kidnapped by the Warlock and forced to marry him and the three of you started to turn evil? You asked me then if I wanted you to be evil and I told you no because there is no such thing as evil love only lust. I said that I wanted your love and that the only way I could have it was for us both to be good."  
  
"If that isn't enough proof for you think back to the day Shaxs attacked Piper and Prue. You had come down to the underworld to save me with one of your potions. The Source knew you were there. He tried to blackmail you into staying by offering to spare Piper's life in return. You'd agreed in order to save her."  
  
"Sure we suspected that the Source was setting us up, but if I wanted to stay in the underworld with you I probably could have talked our way out it somehow. I'd gotten myself out of tighter spots before. Sure staying there would have had its risks but no more so than what we ended up doing. I helped you escape because I knew even if the Source was on the level; you'd never survive the guilt of being evil. You would have stopped being you, you'd have ceased to be the woman I fell in love with and I'd have lost you and our love anyway. I was willing to die in order to prevent that and I still am."  
  
Anton's voice was becoming more and more impatient. Phoebe felt him shake her exterior physical body. She didn't know what to do anymore and cried out her uncertainty.  
  
"Phoebe, ignore him," Cole pleaded. He's the one who wants you to surrender your identity, your goodness, your family, your powers, and your independence not me. So why am I the one your fighting against and not Anton? Or maybe I am the village idiot. Maybe I'm the one whose been lied too. Is it he you love and not I?"  
  
"No, I've never loved him," Phoebe screamed. I could never love anyone the way I love you. You're my soul mate and I know that no matter how I wish I could deny it. Does that make you feel better? "  
  
"Then why Phoebe? Why would you even consider agreeing to his offer? I don't understand," Cole, said, his voice quaking.  
  
"Because maybe for a short while, I won't be alone, and when the time comes for him to turn on me, at least I won't have to feel the agony of loss. I won't have to feel anything especially the utter torture of betrayal and abandonment like I do now."  
  
"I think I'm beginning to get the picture," Cole replied.  
  
"Good then can you explain it to me?" Phoebe asked only half sarcastically. "Because I don't think I know what's real and what isn't it anymore."  
  
"Gladly! This isn't about the hallucinations or even about Anton or I. This is about your battle scars like always. Look I'm more sorry than you'll ever know about your parent's divorce, and your mother dying, and your father leaving you and your sisters, and all of Gram's failed marriages and Gram's and Prue's deaths. You can't keep punishing yourself, your family, or me for what happened in the past though."  
  
"Take a look around you. Your Dad, Piper, Leo, and even Prue are all here for you right here and now. I'm willing to bet your mother and Grams aren't far away either. They didn't ever really abandon you. And I'm not in some netherworld plotting evil, I'm right here beside you, and I don't intend on leaving you ever, not if I have anything to say about the matter. Trust me my love," Cole pleaded. "  
  
"I'm not sure I know how to trust anymore," Phoebe said wiping ineffectively at her tears.  
  
"Yes you do!" Cole assured her. He moved closer and rewarded her with a tender smile when she didn't move away. "Use your gift of sight. You have the power to see more than random future events you know. You have the ability to see past all the facades we other beings use to hide behind."  
  
"And how do you know this about my power when I don't?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh that's simple. How else would you have seen past the exterior of one of the most evil vicious monsters in history to discover the lost soul of the man beneath? You brought me back into the light, Phoebe now it's my turn to do the same for you. Look into my eyes and you'll see the truth."  
  
He stood completely still allowing her to take the lead. She might be making a mistake but Phoebe found she couldn't help herself. She stepped closer and cast her gaze upon his.  
  
Phoebe immediately recognized the truth shining in the amazing blue depths of Cole's eyes as well as the sheer beauty of his soul. He was right! She did still know how to trust. There wasn't an iota of doubt or hesitation in her now. She threw herself in his arms and began kissing the daylights out of him.  
  
"Welcome home my love," he whispered against her lips, and then he returned her kisses with equal enthusiasm. 


	26. Team Work

Chapter Twenty- Six  
  
Team Work  
  
The Hidden Page  
  
"Prue Halliwell are you crying?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
They were still in Phoebe's mind. Piper had her arms wrapped around her oldest sister's shoulders while they watched their younger sister and her beau sharing such a loving embrace.  
  
"Absolutely not, you know I don't give into tears" Prue insisted even though Piper could hear her delicate sniffle. "I must be allergic to something in Phoebe's mind. Does she still listen to Celine Dion?"  
  
"Yes, so I guess that must be it," Piper agreed not willing to challenge Prue on her little white lie. It was just too good to have her back. As much as she wanted to savor this brief reprieve, Piper knew they couldn't. Even as they spoke they could hear Anton issuing vicious threats.  
  
"I think he's sensing that Phoebe's not going to surrender to him," she said.  
  
"He's sure as hell not going to take that lying down either," Prue added. "He's likely to decide the whole thing is not worth it and just kill her. He's probably thinking he could still salvage a win that way."  
  
"Yes, I can just hear Anton telling his little wicked buddies how he was successful at killing the "Charmed" ones something the present Source hasn't been able to accomplish. It might just be enough to make them side with him in a mutiny attempt, or at the very least win him the Source's confidence so Anton can get close enough to assassinate him," Piper volunteered.  
  
"Hey, you've gotten damn good at this whole thing," Prue said proudly. "I've had no choice but to learn quickly," Piper commented. "I only wish I could have caught on to that spiteful, brat Paige's treachery a lot sooner. I should have trusted my instincts in the first place and maybe we wouldn't have gotten stuck in this whole mess to begin with. I mean I was never able to really warm up to her like a sister should."  
  
"Piper don't blame yourself, you had know real way of knowing that Paige was going to turn into such a rotten apple especially since the whole universe seemed to be conspiring against our discovering that not so little fact," Prue said with more than a hint of anger in her tone.  
  
"Prue what are you talking about?" Piper asked. "I'll fill you in later I promise but right now we've got more pressing problems. Namely how are we going to finish off Anton and Sam and then free our external bodies out of that stupid ice block thingy."  
  
They jumped when a deep male voice said right beside them: "I haven't figured out how we can handle Sam yet, but I've got an idea about how to get rid of Anton."  
  
Piper slapped him on the arm and said, "Cole don't sneak up on us like that we thought you were still over there in the shadows playing kissy face with Phoebe."  
  
"This day may have started out like hell, pardon my pun, but it's looking better and better by the second," he informed them. "I guess I really haven't lost as much of my touch as I initially thought," he added confidently.  
  
"It's good to see some things never change," Prue said shaking her head. "  
  
Hey when I thought that I was dying downstairs, I could have sworn I heard you saying something to the effect that you were wrong about me," Cole goaded her.  
  
"About you being a heartless, sadistic demon, who was completely wrong for my sister, yes! About you being an arrogant braggart never!" she shot back.  
  
"Braggart's claims are usually empty," Phoebe spoke up as she stepped farther back into the light. Her mental being was definitely looking stronger, healthier, and much more at peace. "Believe me Cole's aren't. It's undeniable that he's got the goods to deliver on all fronts," she said proudly.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart," he said giving her a tender kiss on the forehead.  
  
Phoebe reached up and caressed his face in return and started to stand up on tiptoe seeking Cole's lips.  
  
"All right already, I'm more happy than you know that everything is back to being copasetic between the two of you but can we get back to your plan Cole before that demon fillets, bastes and roasts us," Piper interrupted reluctantly.  
  
"Okay here it comes Chef Tel," Cole laughed.  
  
Piper slapped him on the other arm this time.  
  
"We still have Belthazor's knife in the drawer don't we Phoebe?" he said ignoring the hit. Phoebe nodded.  
  
Prue you no doubt still have the ability to move things with your mind don't you? Do you think can get that gift to function from in here? Can you get it out of the drawer, and hit that fat assed Warlock with it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Hey, you are not the only one whose got talent to spare," Prue said as she pointed at his chest.  
  
Then Cole turned toward Phoebe. "Okay my darling do you think you're up to your incredible sweet rhyming ways?"  
  
"Sure what did you have in mind?"  
  
"How about a power of three vanquishing spell?"  
  
"My favorite kind," Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"What do I do?" Piper asked.  
  
"Stand here and look beautiful that's what I intend on doing," Cole remarked.  
  
He really was feeling good, Piper thought.  
  
"You're turning into a real comedian you know that Cole," she commented out loud. "Just don't get any ideas about doing stand up in my club."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he assured her. "I've already come too close to dying for my tastes," he smirked. "So anyway I figure the combination should be enough to rid of us of Anton forever," he said.  
  
"Works for me," Phoebe said. "Me two," Piper added.  
  
"Me three," Prue chimed in. "Hallelujah the Halliwells are back and they are madder and badder than ever."  
  
"Okay that does it," Piper said. "When we get out of here, I'm hiding all his copies of Lethal Weapon."  
  
"Just make sure that we can find them. I've missed Gibson's butt." Prue whispered.  
  
"Okay ladies if you are through discussing Mad Mel's derriere are you ready to get some work done?" Cole asked.  
  
"I've got the spell," Phoebe assured him.  
  
"And "I'll get the knife," Prue added confidently. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated. Through Phoebe's eyes they could see it begin to travel across the room headed directly towards Anton. Luckily he was too busy agonizing over his rapidly failing plan to notice it and Sam was to busy ranting and walking in circles. He was obviously on the verge of loosing control in more ways than one.  
  
Phoebe quickly instructed her sisters on the words of her spell and then as one they began to chant it.  
  
"Evil Warlock from the past, this stand will be your last, your terror has gone on for far too long, so with this spell we send you back to where you belong." '  
  
As the last word left the three white witches mouths the knife also hit its mark. Anton screamed in agony as the red-hot flames consumed him.  
  
"That had to hurt," Piper remarked.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Phoebe said shuddering. Do you think we vanquished him for good?" she asked Prue.  
  
"Oh yeah," Prue said on a nod.  
  
"And I think another Halliwell witch is about to get in on the act," Piper said excitedly when she glanced through Phoebe's eyes again.  
  
"Mom is here and it looks like she is about to explode Sam's hide for him. Yep there he blows. And there is a shorter blonde man and an exotic looking woman who I don't recognize out there too. They are making short work of the ice blocks."  
  
Prue looked out too. "Oh that's Iolaus and Nebula. You are going to love them. We're free," she said and then high-fived Piper.  
  
"Okay don't take this the wrong way and think that I'm not grateful for the assist and everything, but can you get out of my head now?" Phoebe asked backing up her words with gentle but firm pushes to her sister's backs. "It's getting a little crowded in here.  
  
"Hmpff.." Piper said, "how do you like that? We are being thrown out on our keisters after all we've done for her but we can take a hint."  
  
She, Prue, and Cole all turned to astral project their way out of Phoebe's mind. Phoebe obviously had other ideas. She grabbed her fiancée and pulled him back.  
  
"Not you big boy! I know we've only really been apart a couple of hours but to me it feels like it's been years, and I want to make up for as much lost time as I can."  
  
Cole winked at her and said, "this could be interesting, not to mention kinky!" "Any complaints?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hell no, kinky is my middle name, and for the record I may not be a demon anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a bad boy in many ways, if you know what I mean little darling?"  
  
"Oh I think I know what you mean and I wouldn't have you any other way," Phoebe replied, as she dragged his lips down to hers.  
  
"OOO," this is so sappier than a Celine Dion song, Prue remarked. "I think I'm going to be ill."  
  
Piper just laughed and said, "let's go." Their astral selves had just made it back into their own bodies when Prue's friend Hercules appeared and yelled,  
  
"We need to get everyone who hasn't received their immortality back yet, out now. Apparently Sam's former human side had a very human back up plan. This place is set to blow any minute."  
  
There was a flurry of activity and then there were flashes of light and noises brighter than lightening and louder than thunder. The Halliwell manor was no more. 


	27. We Are Not In San Francisco Anymore

The Hidden Page  
  
We Are Not in San Francisco Anymore Chapter 27  
  
Phoebe Halliwell and her sisters found themselves standing in what appeared to be a large meeting room in the blink of an eye. There was a large crowd of strangers some of whom looked they were dressed for a costume party, in addition to Hercules and his friends. Cole, Leo, her Mom, her Dad, were all there as well and Grams had joined them too. The Halliwell matriarch was doing her best to try and console an almost inconsolable Piper.  
  
"The Manor and P3 both blown to bits?" "Where are we supposed to live, what are we supposed to do? We don't even have a change of clothes, and all our family heirlooms that I was going to pass on to the next generation are suddenly all gone," Piper sobbed. "So don't tell me Grams that it is all going to be alright. I'm sorry but for once I don't believe you."  
  
Phoebe felt tears stinging her own eyes. She didn't need to be an empath to share her sister's pain. She felt the sting of the losses almost as deeply. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper as tightly as he could and Phoebe felt Cole reassuringly squeeze her own hand. Neither couple had let go of each other since their reunion.  
  
"I know it's hard right now, Piper," Phoebe spoke up. "But look at it this way. The most important thing is that the people we love are here surrounding us and all of us are safe. Even Kit is here."  
  
Prue stepped closer and showed Piper the shaken but relatively unscathed cat that she was holding in her arms.  
  
"The Warren - Halliwell Book of Shadows is secure as well," Patty their mother said, holding the book aloft for all to see. It really does protect and return itself to our family and it is by far the most precious of our heirlooms."  
  
"And as for the future it really will take care of itself too," Gram's assured all of them and it will be revealed to you sooner than you think."  
  
As if to punctuate her words a swell of other worldly music filled the room. "See I told you," she said obviously pleased with the success of her prediction.  
  
Beams of light appeared on a dais high above the rest of the room. A woman and a man dressed in flowing golden robes materialized as the lights faded away. Phoebe could see the woman had flowing raven hair and a highly regal aura about her and the man who had distinguished gray hair, was even more majestic. He radiated presence, charisma and command. There could be no doubt that this was a leader of the first magnitude.  
  
"Who are they?" Phoebe asked. The wonder and awe she felt reflecting in her tone.  
  
"Our great, great, great grandparents a couple of million times removed," Prue said proudly. "Their names are Zeus and Hera and just in case there is any doubt, they are the genuine and original king and queen of the house of Olympus. Not rip offs, copies or substitutes but the real deal."  
  
Phoebe nearly fainted. Cole reacted quickly and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked clearly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, simply a little stunned is all. So Prue are you telling me that we aren't just you're plain old garden- variety charmed white witches? That we are in fact descendants of the house of Olympus, the Olympus that legends are made of?" Phoebe asked as amazement continued to flood through her.  
  
Prue nodded. "I kept trying to tell all of you that I was a goddess while we were at the Manor earlier. I can't help it if none of you were listening to me."  
  
Piper seemed to have recovered a bit. "We were listening, Prue, it was just a little hard to take you seriously at that point and besides we were a little busy at the time." Everyone laughed at that. "And besides how were we to know you meant us too?"  
  
"Silly sis!" Prue teased. "We shared the destiny of the Charmed ones together, it only follows that we'd be soul sisters in this whole goddess gig as well."  
  
"So let me get this straight, Piper and I are goddesses too?" Phoebe asked still dazed and needing the confirmation in triplicate.  
  
"Yes, my darling baby girl" her mother answered taking over from Prue. "At least unofficially as of the moment but officially as soon as the ceremony is over."  
  
"Ceremony?" Phoebe and Piper asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, and it looks like it will be starting soon, the dignitaries from the other houses of gods and goddesses are taking their places," Grams commented.  
  
Phoebe turned to say something to Cole and she noticed an odd expression on his face and she also noticed that Leo had one too. "Is something wrong?" she asked them both.  
  
Leo was the first to speak up: "I think it is safe to say Phoebe that we are kind of in shock ourselves not to mention that we are beginning to feel a little pressure here."  
  
"Pressure?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"I think what Leo is trying to say is that if we felt any inadequacy in our roles as the true loves of the Charmed ones before, they've just tripled with the knowledge that we've been in fact involved with goddesses all along. It is slightly intimidating to say the least," Cole answered.  
  
"Ditto," Victor added.  
  
Honey, please don't feel that way," Phoebe scolded Cole. "How many times do I have to keep telling you? You are anything but inadequate. You are the other half of me. I'm the one who should be humbled by the sheer strength of your love for me," Phoebe insisted as she moved to embrace him. "If it wasn't for you, Anton would have broken me, goddess or not."  
  
Phoebe noticed that Piper hugged Leo closer as well. "I feel the same way about you my love, you know that don't you?" Phoebe heard Piper ask her husband. Leo nodded looking a little more reassured.  
  
Patty joined in: "Besides tonight's surprises are far from over. There are some in store for the male contingent of this clan as well. Leo, come on you had to be at least a little suspicious because you haven't exactly ever been ordinary? And as for you Victor and Cole, you'd both better be prepared, because you two are really in for the shock of your lives. At the concerned look on the men's faces, she held up her hands. They will be good shocks, I assure you. They will soon be revealed to you by some of the higher ups."  
  
First, however, on a personal note, I would like to add something." Patty motioned for Piper and Phoebe to step aside from their mates.  
  
"Don't worry," she promised her daughters when they looked reluctant to let go. "I'll give them back as soon as possible." She then instructed Cole and Leo to stand next to one another and then she threw her arms around both of them in a warm welcoming hug.  
  
"I can never thank either of you enough for all you have done and I know will continue to do for my precious girls. You've given them more love and security than I could have ever wished. I guarantee you no mother has ever been prouder of two sons in all of history. And I refuse to add in-law because you are both my sons by heart." Tears began streaming down both Cole and Leo's faces as they returned her hug.  
  
In fact Phoebe saw through her own tears that their whole clan was bawling their eyes out. "And not a Celine Dion song, in hearing range," she needled Prue.  
  
"Can it FiFi, the proceedings are about to start," her eldest sister returned fire."  
  
"They're back," Leo, said before humming the tune to the Twilight Zone. The tears were quickly replaced by joyous laughter before the entire room was called to attention by the courtiers as the king of the gods began to speak. 


	28. True Destinies Revealed

Author's Note: Zeus in my mind can only ever be one actor and that is the legendary Anthony Quinn. May his soul rest in peace. This chapter of The Hidden Page is dedicated to his memory. Also as a nod to a wonderful friend of mine, I'm picturing Evander as Elijah Wood. The late and much missed Kevin Smith portrayed Iphicles in HTLJ and Claudia Black from Farscape played the role of Cassandra.  
  
The Hidden Page  
  
True Destinies Revealed  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Assembled Olympians and treasured guests and allies, it is my distinct pleasure to inform you that the Light has made his decision and it has gone in our favor. We have now officially reclaimed our position from the Elders and are once again the protectors of human kind. This time we vow to live up to our duties and responsibilities and give them the justice and guidance they deserve." There was a huge roar from those assembled and cries of long live Zeus, the king of the gods.  
  
Cole couldn't help but grin when he saw the relieved and happy looks on the Halliwell sister's faces.  
  
"Ding dong the Elders are gone," Phoebe chanted softly.  
  
"No more stupid archaic rules," Piper said gratefully.  
  
"No more judgmental jerks," was Prue's contribution. "We gods and goddesses are so much cooler."  
  
Zeus held up his hands to calm the crowd down.  
  
"As much as I would like to take credit for the turn around it was not my attempts to persuade the Light's representative Michael that turned the tide. It was the self -sacrifice, heroism, bravery, and above all love that was displayed by some of the newest members of our community as well as some of our veterans including my wife Hera, my son Hercules and one of my great granddaughters, Prue Halliwell. It is I who am honored to lead such a distinguished group of individuals. Hopefully you will continue to show all of us including me how it is done. Now I shall spare you one of my long -winded speeches for which I'm sure you are all sincerely grateful. It is time without further ado to begin our induction ceremonies."  
  
Cole had a feeling he was really going to like Phoebe's great grandfather a whole lot. One thing he knew for sure he agreed with the girls. Zeus was going to be a vast improvement over those busybody old cronies they'd dealt with before. He turned his attention back to the dais as Zeus introduced a youthful looking man.  
  
"And now my grandson Evander, will give brief ceremonial instructions. "He looks kind of young to be an immortal soul," Cole remarked aloud.  
  
"He's actually a great deal older than us," Prue whispered. That's one of the advantages of being a god or goddess. Any of us can choose to be any age we wish."  
  
Piper grinned and said: "I think this goddess stuff is growing on me more by the second."  
  
Evander cleared his throat nervously and spoke up. "You will have to forgive me," he said shyly. "This is the first time I have ever been asked to participate in the induction ceremony. I'm a little nervous so bear with me."  
  
"He's a sweetie," Prue said.  
  
"When the inductee's name is called we ask that their guardian god or goddesses please escort them to the dais. We ask everyone to please hold their applause until all the inductees have been inducted. Thank you for your cooperation. Heralds sound the trumpets and let the ceremony begin," Evander instructed.  
  
For being nervous Evander was doing very well. These Olympian's sure did go in for the pomp and circumstance, Cole thought.  
  
"We ask that Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt please step forward," Evander continued.  
  
Piper looked almost as green at the gills as Evander and so did Leo.  
  
A delicate blonde appeared beside Piper.  
  
"Hello Piper you don't remember me but I remember you," she said softly. You were one of the most precious babies I've ever held. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Hestia, goddesses of home and hearth, and at your birth I was given the great honor of being appointed your guardian. It will also be my pleasure to escort you to the dais."  
  
The healer named Baldar whom Cole recognized as the one who saved his life appeared beside Leo. Balder looked at Cole and extended his hand.  
  
"It is good to see you well my friend," he said. "Thank you for healing me," Cole replied. "My duty as well as my privilege," Baldar assured Cole.  
  
The god then turned back toward Leo. " I am Baldar, god of healing! You have done well my great grandson, and brought quiet yet tremendous dignity to your family, we the Norse gods. It pleases me that I was chosen as your guardian and now if the ladies are ready we will be on our way to the dais."  
  
Leo looked like he had been hit by lightening. "I'm a descendant of the Norse gods?" he questioned Prue. S  
  
he nodded. "Now go and claim your heritage," she added.  
  
In a flash Piper and Leo and their guardians were on the dais with Zeus and Hera and another formidable looking couple introduced as Odin and Frigga, king and queen of the Norse contingent. Balder's parents and Leo's ancestors, Cole thought. He was happy for his friend. Zeus stepped forward and took both of Piper's hands in his and kissed them. Hera also approached her granddaughter and placed greeting kisses on her cheeks. Then Zeus asked Piper if she was ready to accept her destiny as a servant of the Light and associate guardian of the home and hearth, and a continued protector of the innocents in the proud tradition of her Wiccan and Olympian family members.  
  
Piper obviously still in awe managed to answer in the affirmative.  
  
"Then by the powers vested in me by the Light, the alliance of the immortals, and the Olympians, I now present to you this cup of Ambrosia. Drink from it and you shall claim your full privileges as a goddess of Olympus including additional powers and immortality," Zeus informed her.  
  
He handed it to Piper who took a delicate sip. Piper's regular clothes turned into a beautiful flowing silk gown of lavender and a delicate yet noticeable glow surrounded her being. Cole looked over at Prue and wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier. She had the same subtle almost halo type of effect enveloping her.  
  
Then it was Leo's turn and Odin asked virtually for the same pledge him with the exceptions that Leo was made an associate guardian of the healing arts and named as a Norse god. He too drank from a cup of Ambrosia.  
  
"Victor Bennet, please step forward," Evander spoke again.  
  
Victor looked questioningly at Patty who smiled.  
  
"You have a destiny to claim as well," she confirmed.  
  
A pretty long wavy haired brunette and a dark haired man appeared beside Phoebe's father.  
  
"I am Cassandra," the woman introduced herself and the Olympians appointed me a goddess. I was asked to represent the lost civilizations and their gods and goddesses. I was the lone survivor of the lost colony of Atlantis. This is my husband, Iphicles, former King of Corinth and half brother of Hercules. Iphicles was also appointed a god. This was done so the Olympians could gain a full -fledged human perspective. You are our descendant and as such are entitled to all that entails."  
  
"Cassandra," Victor spoke the name as if he were puzzled. "You're the one of legend aren't you? The most famous of those with the gift of sight."  
  
She nodded. "Your Phoebe's abilities didn't come from the Halliwell side alone," Cassandra informed him. Our side made some contributions as well."  
  
Phoebe threw her arms around her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Dad!" she said proudly. "You should go with them to the dais, it is time," she urged him.  
  
Victor's glance strayed toward Patty again. "Could you come with me too?" he asked. I'm feeling a little nervous and out of my league."  
  
Cole didn't blame Victor at all. Patty nodded and she accompanied her ex- husband right along with his guardians to the dais. Victor too was named a protector of civilization and given the powers and immortality of a god.  
  
Evander stepped forward once more. "Would Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner please step forward," he asked.  
  
This time it was Phoebe who had to catch Cole before he fell over.  
  
"Steady there honey," she whispered.  
  
Patty who had just returned wagged her finger at him. "I told you to be prepared for a shock son," she reminded him.  
  
Suddenly Aphrodite appeared beside Phoebe and placed an arm around her.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I'm one of your grannies too, just don't ever call me that. I like to be called Dite or if you prefer the more formal Aphrodite."  
  
"Wow," Phoebe exclaimed excitedly you're my guardian goddess?"  
  
"Natch," Dite nodded. "Whom else did you think it would be?"  
  
Cole heard Piper whisper to Prue: "Whom else indeed? It figures she'd get Aphrodite."  
  
Prue put a comforting arm around her middle sister and said, "well at least we get the goddess of love as our granny too," she giggled.  
  
"We are a perfect match," Aphrodite said to Phoebe. "I remember the day I was first introduced to you. You beamed at me. I remember thinking you were as adorable as my son Cupid, which isn't surprising since you are my grandchild through he and Psyche's lineage. They would have been here by the way but they are working on another special surprise for you from the Love Squad, as we like to call ourselves. Oh by the way the Cupid you met before was not an original. He was a descendant but not my son."  
  
"Cupid and Psyche!" Phoebe squealed and started jumping up and down. "Oh my god, that was like my favorite myth of all time, and now come to find out they are my grandparents. I knew they had to be real. I just knew it."  
  
Aphrodite started jumping up and down and squealing with her descendant.  
  
"Calm down ladies," a very distinguished male voice with a very Irish accent, teased the women. "We immortals haven't seen this much-unbridled enthusiasm in centuries; I'm not sure some of our elder statesmen can handle it. Then again it is just the shot in the arm the rest of us need. It's been far too deadly dull around the heavens lately and you know I can't abide boredom. It's gotten me into trouble far too often."  
  
The speaker materialized beside Cole.  
  
"Whoa," Phoebe remarked. The man had thick wavy dark hair and to die for blue eyes. "There is definitely a distinct family resemblance I'm picking up on here," Cole's bride to be commented. "  
  
"How kind of you to notice," the man replied. I told Morrigan, our fine great grandson here received his looks from my side and she insisted it was from hers." " Great Gra.. Gran. Grandson," Cole sputtered.  
  
"Well many times removed of course but your great grandfather none- the- less, and a very proud one I am indeed. Not only are you brave and witty but also you had sense enough to choose this very lovely lass as your mate. She will be a fine addition to the family of Ere. Not to mention she's on another fine team already or she will be by the time the ceremony is over."  
  
"Oh by the way, I never officially introduced myself to any of you. I'm Erin, descendant of the house of Ere now Ireland, chief god of love for the same, husband of Morrigan, Queen of the gods of Ere, and guardian of Cole. There I think that is all of my titles at least the most important ones, now we'd better go, we don't want Zeus to get impatient with us. Those lightening bolts can smart. Not to mention Morrigan will box both of our ears if we embarrass her. She's already madder than a hornet's nest because she had to wear a dress."  
  
"There has to be some mistake," Cole uttered. "I mean what about the whole half descendant of demon thing? Surely I can't worthy enough to become one of you."  
  
Erin placed a strong arm around his grandson's shoulder. "There is no mistake, you were always meant to be one of us, and one of us you shall be. This has always been your true destiny even though there were those who tried to rob it from you. It is time for it to be returned to you and time for you to step forward to meet it."  
  
With those mysterious words lingering in the air Cole and Phoebe were orbed up to the dais with their guardians.  
  
Hand in hand they accepted their duties as servants of the Light. Phoebe was named an associate guardian goddess of love and Cole an associate guardian god of love. They both were appointed protectors of innocents and Cole was also given an additional title and duty. Since his lineage also included Morrigan, he was appointed as an associate guardian of justice as well. He thought distractedly that maybe that was why he had always enjoyed his time as a D.A. so much and loved to study the law. Even as Morrigan bade him to drink from the cup of Ambrosia, Cole still couldn't believe that all of this was happening.  
  
When he took a sip he felt a warmth unlike anything he had ever felt before seep through his very being. He glanced down at his clothes and noted that they had turned to an emerald green suit of the finest Irish cloth. Cole was now an official god of Ere, an immortal and magical being. He started to ponder what powers he had been given and turned to voice his wonderings to Phoebe.  
  
If she had stolen his breath and his heart the first day he met her, she virtually floored Cole now. All other thoughts were banished from his head. She was dressed in a magnificent silk gown of royal blue and her whole being sparkled like drops of sunlight upon her beloved Pacific ocean. Cole couldn't believe this beautiful being was his to love for eternity. She was looking at him with equal awe and adoration. There was now not a single doubt left in his mind. Prayers were answered indeed.  
  
They kissed as the entire rest of the court broke out into thunderous applause. Cole couldn't resist a soft chuckle against Phoebe's lips. At her puzzled glance, he lifted a strand of her hair so that she could see it. It was curly, past her shoulders, light brown, and frosted with blonde highlights again exactly like she and Prue had done it awhile back. It was Cole's favorite style on her. Phoebe giggled delightedly. The FiFi of Paige and Anton's creation was gone for good. The one and only original Phoebe Halliwell was back and she was Cole's to cherish. Even with all the incredible things that had happened to him this day, Cole thought everything else paled in comparison to that undeniable fact. They threw their arms around one another and held on tight. 


	29. Family Trial of the Century

The Hidden Page  
  
Family Trial  
  
Conclusion  
  
A large contingent of the immortal community from near and far gathered in one of Olympus' largest courtrooms. The trial of this or any century was about to begin. The defendant Paige Matthews was led to her seat in chains forged by Hesphestas himself. She was dressed in a robe made of sackcloth died orange. The look completely suited her, Phoebe thought and then felt completely ashamed of herself.  
  
There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted Paige to have to accept responsibility for her crimes against them and face whatever consequences were coming to her as a result. What Phoebe didn't want was to become vindictive. That would be handing Paige, Sam and Anton a post mortem victory of sorts. Plus like it or not, Paige would always be her half sister for better or worse, and that fact alone made Phoebe sincerely sad that things had turned out this way.  
  
She felt a hand grip her right one. Phoebe half- way turned in her seat to gratefully acknowledge Prue's support. Their older sister also had a hold of Piper's hand who was seated to the other side of her. The sisters shared solemn glances and then turned their attention back to the unfolding scene as Paige's counsel took her place at the defendant's table. The woman looked more than a little flustered as she kept dropping the multitude of scrolls she carried.  
  
"Who is Paige's defense attorney?" Phoebe asked. Her name is Dirce. She's a wonderful and caring being that really does have her clients' best interests at heart. She's just not particularly organized," Prue told them. "I kind of feel bad for her. There's no way she can win this case," she continued. The deck is kind of stacked against the defense. Athena is definitely a judge who errs on the side of Law and Order. She'll be fair though, I'm sure."  
  
"You ought to know," Piper remarked. "She is your guardian goddess after all which again shouldn't surprise me. I always knew I was surrounded by beauty and wisdom," she said smiling at her two sisters.  
  
"And we've always been surrounded by the warmth of a truly caring heart," Phoebe said as she reached across Prue to squeeze Piper's free hand.  
  
Just then Cole entered the courtroom looking very distinguished and confident. He was back in one of the roles that suited him like a glove, that of a district attorney. He turned to look at Phoebe and she winked at him for luck. Not that he was going to really need it, she thought. He was a damned good lawyer. It was just as Prue had said a few moments ago. Paige didn't stand a chance of beating this rap. Even if by some miracle she won in this courtroom, both the Norse and Ere courts had charges pending against her for her part in the conspiracy to harm Leo and Cole.  
  
Cole discreetly blew Phoebe a kiss in return and turned back to open his brief case and then he became the soul of concentration. As Athena entered the courtroom, Evander ordered everyone to rise. Phoebe observed with shock that Paige remained seated. Not only that she was playing with her nails as if she didn't have a care in the word.  
  
Evander cleared his throat and nervously repeated himself. Paige continued to nonchalantly defy the courtroom etiquette. Hercules who had been sitting with his wife Marriana stood and then stepped forward to firmly draw Paige to her feet. Athena who was now behind the bench shook her head in clear disapproval of the defendant's attitude. She took her seat and motioned for everyone to do the same. She banged her gavel and Evander called the court to order. Athena pointed towards Cole.  
  
"Mr. Turner what are the charges against the defendant?" she asked him.  
  
"Your honor" Cole began, "Miss Matthews is charged with conspiracy to commit assault, battery, and attempted murder on the persons of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt and myself."  
  
Athena briefly scribbled some notes and then Phoebe saw her gaze move to Dirce. "How does the defendant plead?" Athena asked.  
  
Dirce stood up and knocked over her glass of water. She ineffectively tried to dab at the flood. Hercules took over the mopping job for her after he had pointed towards his sister on the bench.  
  
Paige with her right shoulder practically body slammed Dirce into her seat. The whole court gasped at this disgusting display of behavior. Iolaus moved forward quickly to subdue Paige.  
  
"Would you care to explain why you just attacked your defense attorney?" Athena asked clearly angered.  
  
"Please don't insult my intelligence or yours by calling this cerebrally challenged airhead a defense attorney," Paige sneered. "And I'll be glad to tell you why I did it. It's because I refuse to participate in this Kangroo court. I don't recognize your jurisdiction over me and besides have any of you supposed giant legal minds ever heard of conflict of interest? Your district attorney here is by his own admission one of the alleged victims and he's shacking up with one of the other alleged victims."  
  
She sent a nasty look Phoebe's way. Phoebe couldn't resist giving Paige an even nastier one in return.  
  
Then Paige turned back to Athena. "And then there is you, your honor. You are the really ancient Aunt of both two of the victims and myself although the thought of being related to you makes me want to throw up. Do you really think you can be impartial? So why don't we just end this joke and convict me. You know you are going to any way so I'll save us all sometime and proudly plead guilty. My only regret is my father's plans to get those two bitches and their lover boys didn't succeed."  
  
"Oh my God," Prue whispered in amazement. She's even more moronic than I feared. Is Mom really sure she gave birth to this cretin? It's like she wants to end up eternally banished to Tarturus."  
  
"Tarturus?" Piper questioned Prue. "What is that?" "Its Olympus' version of the hell of all hells. From what I've heard it makes the Source's underworld seem like a beach in Cannes. If Athena decides to send Paige there, there's no hope for her. She won't even have a chance at redeeming herself through future reincarnation," Prue informed them.  
  
At this point Phoebe was beginning to wonder if that was the only possible resolution to be reached here. She felt really sorry for their mother, Grams, Zeus and Hera. They were obviously devastated that Paige seemed to be growing more malevolent by the moment. The woman whom Prue had identified as Demeter, goddess of nature, was practically inconsolable. Aphrodite had told Phoebe earlier that Demeter was meant to be Paige's guardian goddess.  
  
Apparently she felt responsible for failing Paige even though everyone had assured her that she wasn't to blame because she hadn't even been made aware of Paige's existence until just recently. Demeter wasn't convinced, however, because when she had found out she hadn't rushed to begin her duties. She'd apparently been in one of her blue periods because her daughter Persephone was spending more and more time with her husband Hades, in the underworld, and spending less time with her mother.  
  
Aphrodite had explained that it wasn't that Demeter didn't love her mother, it was just as the years passed Persephone and Hades were growing closer than ever and it was becoming harder and harder for her to part with her husband even for short periods. Phoebe sympathized with her on that end. She thought the rule that forced Persephone to make such choices was as silly as anything the Elders had ever come up with and she intended to take the matter up with her great grandfather as soon as possible.  
  
Phoebe had her own nuclear family crisis to deal with at the moment, however.  
  
"Well then Miss Matthews you leave me no choice but to except your plea," Athena said with a tinge of reluctant pity in her voice. And for the record if you had shown any sign of remorse I would have bent over backwards to aide you and been extremely lenient. It is far too late now, however, far too late."  
  
"By the power invested in me by the Light and my father Zeus, I here by sentence you to a term of imprisonment on the dark side of Hade's underworld which shall run the rest of your mortal life. There you will undergo court ordered therapy and hopefully it will help you see the error of your ways so that you may redeem yourself and be eligible for reincarnation. There is still a chance to save your soul Miss Matthews, and it is this court's sincerest wish that you will seize it. As for your powers they will be permanently stripped from you even should you be reincarnated. This court cannot take the risk that they will corrupt you again and be used to harm innocents."  
  
"Is my decision acceptable to the prosecution?" Athena asked Cole.  
  
"Yes your honor," he answered. Phoebe could tell her future husband felt no victory in the verdict. He like her was obviously pondering the tragedy of Paige's wasted potential.  
  
"Dirce, please accept the court's apologies for the defendant's uncalled for assault on your person and reputation," Athena said still conducting the trial. "I know it may be difficult for you to continue on Miss Matthew's behalf but are you willing to do so?"  
  
"Yes, your Honor," Dirce said managing to pull her dignity together despite what had happened.  
  
"Then is the court's decision fair and acceptable to the defense?"  
  
"Yes it is your honor and as her defense council I sincerely apologize to you and the assembled court on her behalf. She is obviously a very troubled young woman and I like you sincerely hope that she will be able to obtain the help she needs in order to regain her immortal soul. You have been more than fair."  
  
Paige just harrumphed. "Don't push your luck," Dirce growled softly at Paige.  
  
Hades and some of his guards appeared and took Paige into custody. The only sound that could be heard in the courtroom after they disappeared was the soft sounds of sobs. Phoebe was grateful that her father had stepped forward to take their mother in his arms and comfort her. She was equally glad when Cole and Leo walked over to she, Piper, and Prue and pulled all three of them into a consoling group hug. It was really needed at this point. While all the younger Halliwell clan was happy this nightmare was finally over there was no joy in the way it had concluded. They could only take solace in one another and hold on to the hope that the future had better things in store.  
  
The End of The Hidden Page. 


End file.
